Battlefield
by SkyeWard17
Summary: Sorry different name same story I just made a few minor changes by the reviews I got :D Thanks for reading. Grant Ward is in the Military and his wife Skye Ward is back at home with her parents when she gets a letter that says he is MIA
1. The Letter

"Battlefield"

A/N I will update it as soon as I finish editing these chapter thank you for dealing with me :D :D

Chapter One: The Letter

It's been seven whole days since Skye got a letter that said " Dear Mrs. Ward, we regret to inform you that your husband Grant Ward is Missing In Action."

Sincerely, Colonel Joseph Phillips

Since then she has been living in the same home the she grew up in, back living with her parents, Phillip Coulson and Melinda May-Coulson, They help her get through everyday life without her husband.

One day Skye was sitting on the back porch drinking a cup of tea when two very familiar people came out of the house much to her surprise her two best friends Leo Fitz and his wife Jemma Fitz "SKYE" said her best friend Jemma Fitz.

"Jemma, Leo!" said Skye a she hugged Jemma, then Leo, "I thought you guys weren't coming for another week!" Skye added. "Jemma wanted to come early and see how you were doing, Where's Grant I thought he would be home by now?" asked Leo. Skye took a deep breath and pulled a letter out of her back pocket and handed it to Leo and said "Read it."

Fitz began reading out loud

" Dear Mrs. Ward, we regret to inform you that your husband Grant Ward is Missing In Action."

Sincerely, Colonel Joseph Phillips

Skye and Jemma began to cry and started hugging each other, while Leo was standing there shocked by the letter.

A/N Thanks for reading. If you can give me what you want in the following chapters I will write it and I already have the second chapter written down…Thanks again!


	2. Girls Day Out

A/N I know its probably to late to redo the chapters but I just re-read it and I HAD TOO! It was nagging me!...CAN'T wait FOR SEASON TWO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, or the characters but I will have fun toying with them for now...:D :D :D

Chapter Two- Girls Day Out

About a week after Jemma and Leo came Skye got another letter from the military that said

'Dear Mrs. Ward your husband has been found and we are sending him home but we don't know when he will arrive. Sincerely, Colonel Joseph Phillips'

When Skye read the letter she started crying out on the porch, Melinda and Jemma were the first ones out there when they found Skye crying.

"Skye sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked Melinda concerned, "Nothing's wrong Mom, I'm crying because Grant's coming home" said Skye as she hugged her mother crying.

"But Skye they said that he was missing, how can he come home?" asked Jemma thinking he friend was going crazy. Skye pulled away from her mother and gave Jemma the letter. "Jemma, I just got this letter saying that he was found and that he's coming home and that then don't know when he will arrive, all I know is that he's coming home, that's all I want" said Skye then started crying again.

"Skye I'm so happy" said Jemma and started hugging Skye "Oh Skye, That's the best news I've heard all day sweetheart" said May joining in with the girls crying and hugging. Just then the boys came out, "Baby girl what's wrong?" asked Phil as concern started to take over. "Nothing, Daddy Grant's coming home" said Skye to her father

"But I thought he was missing" asked Phil to his daughter though he believed her, he needed to figure it out. "Dad I just got a letter saying that they found him and he's coming home" said Skye then hugged her father. "Oh baby girl" said Phil hugging his daughter, "I can't believe it" said Leo. "Neither can I" said Skye "I need to sit down" added Skye suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Let's go inside and sit down" said Jemma to her friend. A couple of day after they got the letter Jemma and May had started noticing something wasn't quite right with the way Skye was acting. She was extremely over emotional, and was throwing up every morning as far as they knew.

Jemma had decided to go to May and tell her what she thought would be good to do and May decided they would go for a girls day out and talk too Skye then.

All the while Skye was up stairs resting because she didn't feel well again, she just figured that she had the stomach bug or some food poisoning or something like that.

One day Jemma and May decided to take Skye out for a girls day out. "Skye, we need to talk to you." Said May to her daughter once they had all gotten in the car, "Okay, is there something I should be worrying about?" asked Skye sounding a little uneasy."

"No, there is nothing you should worry about sweetie." Said May trying not to dlaugh at her question. "Okay, what do we need to talk about?" Skye asked looking at both her friend and mother.

"Okay Skye, your Mum and I have been wondering if…." Said Jemma being cut off

"What have you two been wondering just spit it out, please" Said Skye trying to figure out what they where trying too get at by this.

"We have been wondering…..Skye are you pregnant?" asked Jemma trying not to upset her friend.

"Yes" said Skye telling them what they wanted to know

"Why didn't you tell us then?" asked May excited for her daughter

"Well, I was waiting for my doctors appointment tomorrow to tell you" said Skye excitedly

"You could have told us earlier, you know" said Jemma feeling excited for her friend.

"I know I just…I just wanted to tell everyone together tomorrow after the appointment I made today." Said Skye starting to feel sad because Grant wasn't there for her to tell first.

Boy do I miss Grant I just want him to come home now, Skye thought to herself.

"Okay, where should we go for lunch?" asked May

"The new pizza place downtown?" asked Skye

"Sure, Let's go" said May, As they drove off Skye and Jemma had starting talking about baby names and how amazing it would be for a baby to be in the family.

A/N End of chapter two!, WOW! Okay thanks for reading please R&amp;R!I need ideas for chapter three….sorry for not updating sooner! I couldn't find the update story button LOL! Thanks again! 3


	3. Surprise's

Chapter Three – The Doctor's Office

A/N this chapter is a little longer than I thought it would be when I started it yesterday :D Ok before the story starts again, I LOVE CAP. 2! Ok I'm done now enjoy chapter three I will put up chapter four in a few days! Thanks for reading. R&amp;R

The next day Skye, Jemma, and May went to the doctor's office for Skye first appointment. "Skye, are you okay you don't look good?" asked Jemma looking at her friend as concern started to take over. "No I don't feel good at all" said Skye wanting to go to the bathroom. "Do you want to go to the doctor's today?" said May and she looked at her daughter who was giving her an "ARE YOU KIDDING ME" look. "Yes I want to go" said Skye not wanting to wait any longer. "Okay, just making sure before we leave the house" said May as she wanted to get the answer sooner rather than later.

A half an hour later Skye, Jemma, and May where sitting at the doctor's office waiting to be taken back to see the doctor. "It's been half an hour you think they would let me back there already" said Skye starting to get really agitated. "They will call you back when they are ready for you, Skye" said May trying to tell her daughter to wait. Yeah she's not going to wait much longer May thought trying not to laugh out loud. Just then a nurse called Skye's name and they went back to the room where the waited about another 15 minutes to see the doctor. The doctor was very nice her name was Dr. Martina she said the Skye was about 6 weeks along with her pregnancy, Skye was so happy to finally see her baby, that she starting crying at the site in front of her eyes.

Once they were home Skye asked Phil, Melinda, Jemma and Leo to go into the living because she had a surprise for all of them, and it couldn't wait any longer. "I'm pregnant" said Skye as Phil started crying and went over to hug his daughter. "I'm going to be a grandfather" said Phil still crying. "Congratulations Skye!" said Leo as hugged Skye. "Did you two know about this before we did?" said Phil looking at Jemma and his wife. "Yes, we did" said May in a calm voice. "I have another surprise for you all" said Skye in a very happy and scared voice. "Ok, tell us" said Jemma not knowing what her friend was going to say but she was excited nonetheless. "I'm having twins!" said Skye excitedly not knowing what was going to happen next. "You've got to be kidding" said Jemma shocked but still happy for her best friend. "I'm not kidding" said Skye very happy. "I'm so happy, this day couldn't get any better!" Skye added. "I couldn't be happier either sweetie" said May as she started to hug Skye. "Skye do you know if there girls or boys yet?" said Leo starting to get over excited. "No, not yet, Dr. Martina said that we won't know until I'm at least 10-12 weeks." said Skye in a calm voice and then added "Now stop fidgeting Leo" said Skye starting to get annoyed.

"Okay I'll stop fidgeting jeez" said Leo as he tried to stop fidgeting when Jemma yelled at him. "LEOPOLD ALEXANDER FITZ!" said Jemma in an annoyed voice as Leo gulped at the use of his full name. I'm so in trouble with my wife, he thought to himself. "Yes dear" he finally managed to be able to speak. "Shut up!" said Jemma still mad. "Yes dear, whatever you want" said Leo trying to make his wife happy, as Skye started to laugh. "I married a child!" said Jemma storming off into the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to her she seems pretty mad at Leo for some reason be right back" said Skye who started in the direction her friend took. "Thank you Skye" said Leo sounding grateful that Skye was there. "Anytime" said Skye as she headed to go talk to Jemma.

"Hey Jem, what's wrong?" said Skye as she saw that her friend was crying. "Nothing, I'm fine" said Jemma as she tried to wipe the tears off her face when more just started to fall. "You're a horrible liar Jemma, tell me what's wrong, please" said Skye almost begging her friend like she would a child.

"I'm….I'm-" said Jemma trying to say something when Skye finished her sentence "Pregnant, Jemma why didn't you tell me!" said Skye happy that her and Jemma where pregnant at the same time. "Because even poor Leo doesn't know yet and it's his baby goodness sake" said Jemma in an annoyed tone of voice. "Grant doesn't know that I'm pregnant either" said Skye sounding a little said that her husband wasn't her to share this moment with the rest of the family.

"I'm so sorry Skye" said Jemma as Skye started crying in her friends arms. When she finally stopped crying ten minutes later Jemma said "Are you okay Skye?" sounding a little concerned for her friend. "I'm okay, so how far along are you?" said Skye quickly changing the subject. "I'm 8 weeks" said Jemma excitedly. "When are you planning on telling Leo?" asked Skye wondering how much longer her friend can keep a secret. "I'm going to tell him right now" said Jemma in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. "Let's go then" said Skye.

A/N sorry to leave you guys with a little cliffhanger there...But it was getting a little long…Ok next chapter will be out in a couple of days, Thank you guys for reading and thank you to everyone who has reviewed it and given me some advice and some idea's for later chapter's, if there is anything you want to put in this story let me know….THANK YOU AGAIN!


	4. Even More Surprise's

Chapter four – And Even More Surprise's

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! So sorry I haven't updated in a while it's been a little busy around here...Okay, so an answer to your question Guest 1 (the one with no name) yes Grant is going to be in the story. He is going to be in this chapter. Thank you Mary Margret for the idea's :D Thank you reviews are like candy to me, My sister said and I quote "It's too early to tell if she's having twins!" and I said I don't care if its too early I wrote it anyway so there! LOL not like that anyway, I just had to have our Jem pregnant too LOL :D Thank you guys so much as I said these reviews are so...I can't explain how much they mean to me thank you guys anyway on with the story R&amp;R

When Jemma and Skye came back into the living from the kitchen, Jemma went straight for Leo and gave him a hug. "I love you Leo" said Jemma "I love you too Jem, you look like you have something on your mind" said Leo in a loving tone of voice to his wife. "Well, I do actually, and before I tell you I'm sorry I yelled at you" said Jemma in a kind of a sad tone of voice.

"It's ok, Jem I'm not mad" said Leo trying to tell his wife that its okay.

"Okay, then I have something to tell you all, you might want to sit down first though" said Jemma trying to get them too sit down for a minute while she makes her announcement.

"Okay good, so um..Skye already knows what I'm going to tell you and I'm kind of scared to tell this but okay...I'm pregnant too" said Jemma quickly.

"Really?" said May to her trying to wrap her head around this. "Yes" said Jemma in a matter of fact tone.

"We're going to have a baby?" asked Leo going to stand by his wife. "Yes we're having a baby, Leo" said Jemma hugging her husband.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Jems?" asked Leo trying to understand why his wife didn't tell him before.

Because I wanted to tell you all at the same time that's why I wanted to come earlier rather than later, and I wanted to see that look on your face!" said Jemma who started laughing at her husbands reaction at her telling him.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" said Phil as he started to the door. "Hello" said Grant as he was excited to see his father-in-law again. "Grant!" said Phil happy to see his daughters husband. They hugged and Phil called May to the door and May and Grant shared a look and then they too hugged. "Where's Skye?' asked Grant wanting too see his wife. "She's in the living room come on she'll be happy too see you" said May and she didn't tell him the surprise

"Skye" Grant said as he walked into the living room as he saw Skye. "Grant!" said Skye as she ran to her husband. ""Oh Grant" said Skye when she started hugging him "I missed you so much! Don't ever do that to me again" she added. "I missed you too sweetie" said Grant when they pulled apart and he kissed his wife. "I have a surprise for you Grant" said Skye as they pulled apart. "What is it?" asked Grant curious. "I'm pregnant" said Skye and then Grant was super excited about that he hugged his wife and picked her up and started twirlling her around the living room.

"I love you Skye" said Grant to his beautiful wife. "I love you too Robot (A/N I couldn't help it) But there's more still" said Skye with that same happy smile on. "More, okay tell me" asked Grant still kind of curious as to what she was going to say. "Okay I will, Grant we're having...twins" said Skye as she watched her husbands eyes pop out of there sockets.

"We're having twins?" asked Grant still trying to grasp what she was telling him. "Yes we are oh and Jemma's pregnant too" said Skye to her husband who just looked so shocked it was funny. "I love you Skye" said Grant as he kissed his wife. "I love you too Grant' said Skye when they pulled apart. "Hey, Grant it's nice to see you" said Leo to his friend. "It's nice to see you too Leo" said Grant as they hugged. "HI Grant it's nice too see you ALIVE" said Jemma hugging Grant. "It's nice to see you too Jemma" said Grant and then added "I guess congratulations are in order" Skye whacked him in the arm. "What was that for" asked Grant as he rubbed his arm

"For fun" said Skye smiling at her husband. "She gets that from you Melinda, I remember you whacking my arms more than once over the course of your pregnancy with Skye" said Phil to his wife as she started to laugh at the memory. "Does anyone want to go out tonight for dinner?" asked Phil. "Yeah that would be great to get out of the house tonight" said Jemma looking at her husband for back up. "Yes it would Jem" said Leo immediately. "Where are we going to eat. I'm starving" said Skye as she looked at her husband who was laughing then added "Get that look off your face Grant Douglas Ward or I'll smack it off" said Skye in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Yes, my dear" said Grant immediately. "Good" said Skye then added "Let's go". Then they all went out to dinner and had a lovely night out, They decided to come home after dinner and relax and watch a movie and then turn in for the night.

A/N end of chapter four...WOW! Okay who did you like this chapter? R&amp;R please and thank you for reading, also thank you for reviewing...:D :D :D Reviews are like candy to me thank you it means a lot...SweetPeaKayla


	5. The Doctor's Office

Chapter Five – The Doctors Office

A/N Hello, sorry I been a little busy with rehearsals for the murder mystery I'm in, Sorry! Okay so we will find out in this chapter whether Skye and Ward are having girls or boys or a boy and girl, also Fitzsimmons go to the doctor as well. Ok, so I need suggestions on three baby names for the three babies first names and middle names..….Ok let's get to the story.

The next couple of weeks were crazy. Skye still didn't feel good in the mornings and Jemma was also having morning sickness as well, and both woman were tired and emotional and hungry all the time.

The next time Skye and Jemma went to the doctor's was when Jemma was 12 weeks and Skye was 10 weeks pregnant. Skye and Grant went in the room first. 'Hi Skye, it's nice to see you again Is this your husband?" asked Doctor Martina looking at Grant. "Yes this is my husband Grant Ward, Grant this is my doctor, Dr. Martina" said Skye introducing her husband.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Dr. Martina" Grant said as he shook the doctor's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Grant, Ok let's get to the ultrasound." Said Dr. Martina

Skye started crying when Dr. Martina showed her and her husband there children.

"I love you, Skye" said Grant kissing her forehead as she was crying. "I love you too, Grant" said Skye still crying.

"Congratulations, they look perfectly healthy" added Dr. Martina.

"Thank You Dr. Martina" said Skye thanking the doctor. "Would you like a picture of the ultrasound?" asked Dr. Martina. "Yes please" said Grant

"I will print that out now" said Dr. Martina.

"Thank you again" said Grant, grant and Skye waited until the pictures were printed out, thanked the doctor and then left the room.

Xxxxxxxx

Out in the waiting room Jemma and Leo where waiting for them to be called back in the room.

"Do you think we are having a boy or a girl Jems?" Leo asked his wife.

"I think we might be having a boy" said Jemma looking at her husband.

"Really? I think we are having a girl" said Leo looking at his wife when Skye and Grant came out of the room with a picture of the ultrasound.

"Hi Skye, do you know if we're next?" Jemma asked Skye excitedly.

"Yes, the doctor told me you guys were next in the room" said Skye to Jemma. "Thanks Skye" said Leo getting excitedly nervous when the doctor called them in. "See ya later" said Skye to Jemma giving her a reassuring smile.

"See ya later" said Jemma to her best friend in the whole world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the room the doctor introduced herself to them "Hello, I'm Doctor Martina, you must be Jemma and you must be Leo" said the doctor shaking there hands. "Hello" said Jemma to the doctor.

"How far along are you Jemma?" Dr. Martina asked Jemma. "I'm 12 weeks" said Jemma giving her a smile as she talked.

"Ok take a seat on the chair and we will get started" said Dr. Martina to Jemma as she laid on the bed with Leo holding her hand the whole time. "This might be a little cold, Do you want to know the gender of you're child?" asked Dr. Martina looking at Jemma. "Yes we would like to know the gender" said Jemma excitedly.

"Ok, there is the head and the arms and the legs" said Dr. Martina as Jemma started to tear up when looking at her and Leo's child.

"I love you, Jems" said Leo kissing his wife. "I love you too, Leo" said Jemma kissing her husband back.

"Ok, now is the fun part are you ready?" asked Dr. Martina. "Yes, we're ready." said Leo getting ready to find out the gender. "You are having a baby boy" said Dr. Martina "Congratulations" added the doctor.

"Thank you so much Dr. Martina" said Jemma thanking the doctor.

"My pleasure, would you like a picture of the ultrasound?" asked Dr. Martina.

"Yes, thank you" said Leo thanking the doctor.

"Here you go" said the doctor as they said there goodbyes and left the room.

Xxxxxxxxx

In the waiting room Skye was sitting with her head on Grant shoulder while looking at the picture in her hands.

"I'm so glad you're home Grant" said Skye looking at her husband. "I'm glad I'm home too I missed you too much" said Grant kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Skye" added Grant. "I love you too, babe" said Skye kissing her husband.

Just then Jemma and Leo came out of the room and they walked with their hands intertwined with each other talking about something.

"Hi are you ready to go" asked Skye standing up with Grant as he intertwined their hands.

"Yes" said Jemma and Leo together wanting to go home.

"Are you guys ready to be parents?" asked Jemma to Skye and Grant.

"I'm ready, what about you hun?" asked Skye looking at her husband.

"I'm ready if you are sweetheart" said Grant as he kissed his wife.

"Are you guys ready?" Skye asked her friends.

"I'm ready, what about you, hunny?" asked Jemma looking at her husband.

"Like Grant said I'm ready if you are darling" said Leo kissing his wife.

"Ok, let's go home because I'm tired" said Skye.

"Ok, me too" said Jemma

"Ok, Let's go" said Grant starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

A/N…..WOW I'm still shocked that I am writing this thank you guys for the reviews. Again please R&amp;R thank you so much I will have chapter six out in a couple days…Oh and I already have baby girl names for the twins I just need a baby boy's name…..Thanks again….SweetPeaKayla


	6. Crazy

Chapter Six - Crazy

A/N Sorry again for the huge gap in updating this story I have been extremely confused about what to write next so I apologize for that...Ok so this chapter will have all the characters in it and next time we will see Skye, Ward, Jemma, and Leo plan something for Phil and Melinda...:D Ok so the twins names are Heather Elizabeth, and Rebekah Lynn...as for Jem and Leo's baby I am open to suggestions...Ok...Happy Reading R&amp;R THANK YOU :D

disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (sadly)

In the next few days Skye still wasn't feel good in the mornings and sometimes in the middle of the day. Grant was right beside her through all of that, every morning he would hold her hair back and rub soothing circles on her back while she threw up, and after that she would go to bed and rest for a little bit while cuddling with her husband.

"Grant"

"Yes"

"What do you think it will be like to have twins?" asked Skye wanting to know his thoughts on it.

"I honestly think it eill be tough for a couple days but it will get easier, what do you think it will be like?" asked Grant wanting to know her thoughts on it.

"Well, like you said it will be hard at first but then it will get easier as time goes on, but whatever challenges come our way we will face them together" said Skye with her head on Grants chest.

"You're right, Skye whatever challanges come our way we will face them together as a family" said Grant as he leaned down to kis his wife. "Why don't we go get breakfast" He added.

"Ok, I'm kinda hungry" said Skye as she got up from the bed and walked over to the door with her hand in Grant's hand as they walked.

"Good morning" said Skye as she and Grant walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning baby girl, how are you feeling today?" asked Phill as he hugged his daughter.

"Good, where is Jemma and Leo?" asked Skye wondering where her best friends where.

"There still in bed Leo came down five minutes ago and brought up some food for Jemma for when she wakes up" said Melinda after she hugged there daughter and nodded her head at Grant.

"Okay" said Skye as she sat down at the table.

"What do you want to eat, Skye?" asked Grant.

"French toast with bacon and a hash brown or two" said Skye feeling a little better.

"French toast it is" said Grant as he started making what Skye wanted.

"Have you guys thought of baby names yet?" asked Melinda feeling a little curious.

"Kind of, thanks" said Skye as her mom put down a cup of tea for Skye and a cup of coffee for herself.

"And the names would be?" asked Melinda starting to get even more curious.

"I like the names Heather Elizabeth, and Rebekah Lynn, but Grant likes Jessica Lynn, and Corin Elizabeth" said Skye as she took another sip of tea.

"I like Heather Elizabeth and Rebekah Lynn as well, Skye" said Melinda matter-of-factly.

"I like them too they are beautiful names for baby girls." said Phil as he took a sip of coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Ok, here you go Sweetheart" said Grant as he put the french toast with bacon and two hash browns in front of her.

"Thank you Grant your the best" said Skye as she started eating.

"Your welcome Skye" said Grant as he sat down beside her with his breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning everyone" said Jemma as she walked into the kitchen with Leo right beside her.

"Good morning Jemma" said Skye as she took another bite of food.

"Good morning Jem, and Leo we where just taking about baby names, do you guys have any baby names for you little guy yet?" asked Melinda.

"Well we have been deciding between Ryder Alexander, Antoine Michael, Layden Jayce, Elisah Connor, Jonathen Elliot, and Lukas Isaiah" said Jemma then she added "I like Layden Jayce but we haven't decided yet"

"I like Layden Jayce too Jem" said Skye as she finished her breakfast.

"Maybe after breakfast us girls can go out and talk and the boys can go out and talk as well to kind of catch up on everything" said Melinda as the others agreed.

"Okay so after breakfast we can go to the mall" said Skye as she drank the rest of her tea.

"Ok lets get to it then" said Melinda as they all went in different directions to their rooms.

A/N Ok, sorry if it's a little short but I have dress rehearsal tonight so I've been trying to write so I can go soon...Ok, let me know how you like the baby names again I'm sorry if I don't post in a couple of days because I will be a little busy...:D R&amp;R thanks!


	7. Surprise for the Boys

A/N Hi!, I am so Sorry I haven't updated in a long time :(. IMPORTANT! This month I will only be able to update on Saturdays and Sundays, I will be pre-writing chapters this week for the coming weeks so I'll be able to update them. :D Again I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, I know I get very excited for more chapters of stories I like so I know what it feels like. Sorry again...:D On with the story, in this chapter (I will be updating two chapters today :D) we are going to see the girls go out (Again) and they get a surprise for the boys...(MWHAHA, evil laugh) LOL...Okay on with the story! Thanks for reading R&amp;R please thanks! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Chapter 7- Surprise for the Boys

After breakfast Grant and Skye went to their room to get dressed.

"Grant" asked Skye

"Yes" answered Grant

"Can we get a dog or a puppy" asked Skye as she gave him those pleading puppy dog eyes and he found he couldn't say no to her.

"Maybe someday" said Grant then added "I don't think your parents would like a dog in the house"

"We had a dog when I was growing up" said Skye "But I had to beg my dad to let me get it" she added

"You didn't beg your mom?" Grant asked curiosly

"I did but she said 'maybe for your birthday or christmas' and I decided my dad would be an easier target to get me the dog" said Skye with a huge grin on her face.

"And what kind of dog did you get" asked Grant even more curious why his wife wanted a dog.

"A beagle, we named her Clementine and nicknamed her Tiny, but she didn't stay Tiny forever" said Skye as she started laughing.

"Cute, and what makes you think I would be an easy target?" asked Grant with a smirk on his face.

"Because you would do anything to make me happy" said Skye as she sat down next to her husband then added "Because I know you secretly want a dog too"

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't" said Grant secretly wanting a dog. "Yeah you want a dog" said Skye when he started tickling her. "Hey! No fair Grant" said Skye in between laughs. "Life's unfair Sweetie" said Grant, then stopped.

"Ok, I must admit I do want a dog but we'll have to run it by your parent's first" said Grant as Skye jumped up a hugged him. "You are the BEST Grant" said Skye (A/N we got a new dog a couple days ago and I decided that I should have them get a dog too :D)

"Ok let's go downstairs and wait for your parents and Jem and Leo to come down too" said Grant as the came out of their room and down the stairs.

As they waited they talked about the babies, dogs, and names for the dog boy or girl. When Jemma and Leo came down they decided to tell them about how they wanted a dog to which Jemma and Leo wanted a dog too they decided to wait and tell them together. When they finally came downstairs Skye was the first to ask.

"Mom, Dad can we get a dog please?" she said with the puppy dog eyes that she gave to Grant a couple minutes ago.

"Again with the dog thing?" asked Phil laughing

"Yes, Grant, Jemma, and Leo said they wanted a dog too Daddy" she said as she pointed behind her to her husband and best friends.

"Why is it that whenever you want something we're always Mommy and Daddy?" as Melinda curiously.

"I could call you Mom and Dad but that would be no fun" said Skye as she sat down on the couch with Grant when he too started laughing.

"That would be no fun, We'll take about it later okay baby girl?" asked Phil

"Sure, I'll just beg Mom in the car till she gives in and we all know that that's gonna be easy" said Skye with a smirk on her face.

"If you want a dog so badly you won't" said Melinda with the same expressionless face on that she almost always had on.

"Fine" said Skye then added "We should get going"

"We should get going bye Phil" said Melinda and then kissed her husband goodbye.

"Bye Grant, See ya later" said Skye as she Kissed her husband goodbye.

"Bye Leo, See you later" said Jemma then added "Be good dear"

"I was just about to say the same thing to you too" said Leo then kissed his wife goodbye.

"Funny mister Bye!" said Jemma as she opened the door.

"Bye Jem" said Leo then added "What?!"

"Nothing dude" said Grant then added "Let's go"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls go tin the car and decided to go to the mall to get new clothes and some other stuff.

"Hey mom can we go to the animal shelter today?" asked Skye and Jemma started laughing in the backseat then added "What?!"

"Nothing I was just thinking you would be asking that question all day" said Jemma trying not to laugh even harder.

"Yes, I will be asking that question because I want a dog" said Skye matter-of-factly.

"Then I guess we could go to the animal shelter AFTER we go to the mall and get you girls some new clothes" said Melinda with a smirk on her face.

"Thank You!" said Skye as she started bouncing up and down in her seat.

"You're welcome" said Melinda smiling at Skye while watching the road.

When they got to the mall the girls decided to go get clothes first then get the other stuff the needed. Jemma and Skye picked out a lot of clothing then went to the register to get the clothes. After they left the girls decided they would go get a dog at the animal shelter.

"I can't wait to get the dog, thanks again mom" said Skye very grateful for her mom.

"You're welcome, you know you're father and I have a very hard time saying no to you" said Melinda as she started the car.

"Yeah I know everyone has trouble saying no to me especially Grant" she said and then started laughing a little.

When they got to the animal shelter they asked if they had any puppies or dogs up for adoption and of course the lady said yes they do if they want to see them they could follow her to see them. Skye, Jemma and Melinda picked out a puppy who was only 3 months old, it was also a girl. They lady said that she was abandoned when the people moved from the house that the dog was found in 2 weeks ago and that she was doing better with being here than she was because she was starving when they found her and she was also dehydrated and had nats in her fur.

When Skye held the puppy she instantly feel in love with the dog when she started to lick her face "Can we get this one mom" asked Skye then added "She's adorable"

"She's so cute" said Jemma when she say her face light up.

"Yeah, where do we sign" Melinda asked the woman who showed them the little angel in Jemma arms.

"If you come with me to the front I will get the paper's for you too sign" said the woman (A/N I couldn't think of a name for the woman, the dog is a beagle)

"Ok. come on girls" said Melinda too Skye and Jemma who where still holding the dog.

"Ok" said Skye and Jemma in unison and started laughing together.

When they got to the front they signed the papers and had given her a name, they decided naming her Angel Rose. When they got in the car they decided to go to the pet store to pick up a collar and leash and get food and some other stuff for the dog.

"You are going to be spoiled Angel" said Skye to Angel when she wagged her tail.

When they got to the pet store the first thing they got was a pink collar and a pink leash to match, then they got some toys for her to play with, and then they got her food and a dog bowl's for her.

They checked out and went home because Skye and Jemma were starting to feel a little tired. When they got home they made sure Angel ate and drank then Skye and Jemma went to lay down and Melinda was left to play with the dog on insisting if the girls were tired that they should go to bed and she would look after Angel til they got up.

A/N Ok, next we will see the boys go out. :D Thank you for reading, I will have the chapter up within the next couple of hours. :D :D :D :D thanks for reading again! - SweetPeaKayla


	8. Surprise for the Girls

A/N Thank you for the review flute125, as I said in the PM I sent you, if it's ok with you I would like to use the name :D Ok so this chapter we will see the boys go out and they get a surprise for the ladies of the house...Ok I am updating it again because i think two chapters in one day is cool, and I'm really impatient with other people updating their fanfiction but I also understand why maybe people don't have enough time in a day so I'm updating again because I feel like awesome. (and I have a lot of inspiration today so) Ok, so on with the story :D Thanks again :D don't forget to R&amp;R please! :D

Chapter Eight - Surprise for the Girls

When the girls left the house the boys decided the stay home for a little bit then go out. They decided to watch an episode of Doctor Who much to Leo surprise Grant and Phil seemed to like it so they watched another episode then decided to go out to the store.

"We should get something for dinner tonight" said Phil when they finished watching the last episode of season five, then added "We should go to the animal shelter while we're gone out"

"Really? you want a dog in the house?" asked Leo a little curious.

"Yes really Mel won't mind, Skye and Jemma will fall in love with the dog, and I can never say no to Skye and Jem" said Phil, When they got to the car they decided it was best to go to the store first and then go get the dog.

They picked out stuff for Skye, Melinda and Jemma's favortie dinner chicken wraps. The paid for the food and went to the animal shelter. When they got there Grant asked if they were any dogs up for adoption to which the lady named Maggie said they did. She lead them to the room where the dogs where and told them when they find a dog to come and get her.

"So what kind of dog do you think the girls will like?" asked Grant to Phil and Leo.

"I think they'll like a shih tzu don't you?" asked Leo to Phil.

"I think they'll like a shih tzu let's see if there is one first and then if there isn't then we will have to think of another breed of a dog to get" said Phil to Grant and Leo then they all went in search of a shih tzu dog for the girls. When Grant found one he was very happy to find it was up for adoption then said to Phil and Leo "I found one, she's adorable"

"I'll go get Maggie" said Phil then went to get Maggie. When they came back Maggie opened the door to her grate and then gave her to Grant who had a smile on his face when she licked his face and wagged her tail.

"She likes you" said Magge with a smile then added "She usually doesn't like people but I guess she just really likes you"

"Ok so where do we sign?" asked Phil

"Follow me too the front and we will get the adoption papers signed, what are you going to name her?" asked Maggie as she led them to the front to sign the papers.

"River Rose" said Leo very happy that they decided a name for the dog in the car and she starting wagging her tail at the name which made him very happy.

"That's a beautiful name" said Maggie as she got the papers out for Phil to sign.

When they got in the car they decided they needed to go to the pet store and get River a lease, a collar, some food, and a bowl for her to eat out of. They went to the pet store picked up the stuff they needed and got a couple toys for her to play with when they got home. They then checked out and decided to go home and get her settled in before the girls got home. Little did they know the girls were actually home and that they got a dog to.

When they got home and opened the door they heard Skye, Jemma, and Mel on the couch together with dog toys in the room and a dog was curled up on Skye's lap.

"Hi Grant, Is that a shih tzu?" asked Skye when she saw her husband walk in the door with the dog.

"Hi, yes it is, her name is River Rose" said Grant as he sat down and noticed the dog in her lap then added "You got a dog too" He said then suddenly felt a little stupid because he thought he would be the one to surprise his wife, mother-in-law and friend.

"Her name is Angel Rose and yes we did. We thought we would surprise you guys with a dog" said Skye looking at the dog

"You did surprise up baby girl we thought we would surprise the woman of the house with a dog as well" said Phil to his daughter.

"Ok so we surprised each other with going to the animal shelter and getting a dog" said Jemma as Leo sat down next to her.

"We did" said Leo then kissed his wife.

"We definately did" said Jemma after he kissed her.

"We should go make dinner" said Grant as the men started to walk to the kitchen when they heard Skye ask "What are we having?"

"You're favorite, Chicken Wraps" said Grant with a smile.

"Yes" the three woman said in unison and then started laughing.

After dinner they decided that they would take the dogs for a walk. When they got home they decided it was getting late and they went to their bedrooms after goodnight to each other. Grant and Skye took Angel with them to bed, and Leo and Jemma took River with them to bed.

A/N Ok so I'm sorry this wasn't as long as the other's where. I will try to update maybe tomorrow. IMPORTANT I will be able to update Saturday and Sunday during this month. If I said that already I wanted to say it again along with a huge THANK YOU to everyone who reads this and has fallen in love with it :D :D Thanks Again R&amp;R please! :D - SweetPeaKayla


	9. Love Story

A/N A huge thank you too flute125 for giving me Jemma and Leo's babies name his name is...Alexander Charles Fitz! thanks again flute125 i was having trouble coming up with a baby boys name. :D So this chapter is going to be focused on Skye and Ward, with some of the other character's in it as well but not as much the next chapter is going to be focused on Jem and Leo, then Phil and Mel. :D Thanks! On with the story! P.S. I think I'm going to be doing a bit of a time jump in this again so Jem is 16 weeks and Skye is 14 weeks (The last chapter Jem was 12 and Skye was 10) so a four week time jump...:D Ok on with the story thanks again :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents Of SHIELD I wish I did but I don't sadly *She says as she starts to sob* of I did they May Ward thing would have NEVER EVER happened in a million years! and SkyeWard would be together FOREVER!

Chapter 9 - Love Story

The next couple of weeks Skye had starting showing along with Jemma, When they first noticed one morning they loved it knowing that they were going to have a baby with the loves of their lives.

"Skye" said Grant trying to get Skye up

"Hmm" answered Skye finally getting up

"I was thinking we could go out today" said Grant knowing that they hadn't been out alone in along time since before he went to the army.

"That sounds great hun" said Skye and moved closer to Grant while Grant pulled her closer to him and they stayed silent for a moment before Skye ran to the bathroom, while Grant ran to hold her hair for her while rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering soothing words to her.

"Are you ok?" asked Grant when he thought she was done.

"Yeah morning sickness sucks" said Skye going back into bed.

"Sorry" said Grant apologetically.

"It's fine hun" said Skye making sure Grant didn't feel like he had to be sorry.

"Ok, Do you still want to go out babe?" asked Grant making sure she wasn't to sick to go out that afternoon.

"Yes I still want to" answered Skye then added "I should feel the wave of sickness gone in a couple minutes"

"Good because I don't want you to be sick when were out" said Grant then added " I'm gonna get dressed"

"Good idea, I better get dressed too" said Skye getting out of bed and going to her dresser on the other side of the room, then she added " So where are we going or have you been planning on doing this for a couple of days and you won't tell me anything until we get there?" asked Skye being her curious self.

"Yes I've been planning on taking you out and your parents have helped me along with Jem and Leo" said Grant with a smirk on his face.

"You got my parents to help, this must be..." said Skye as she started to remember what day it was today then added "Is it our wedding anniversary today?" she asked.

"Did you forget that it was today Skye" asked Grant wondering why his wife forgot their wedding anniversary.

"Yes, I did forget unitl i thought about it, Happy Anniversary babe" said Skye as she kissed Grant.

"Happy Anniversary sweetheart, I love you" said Grant as they pulled apart.

"I love you too" said Skye and she wondered where they were going today "So are you going to tell me where you're taking me or do I have to guess?" asked Skye even more curious.

"Sorry I made everyone, even myself, promise not to tell you anything" said Grant with a smirk on his face then added "I think you'll like where were going"

"Fine, I guess I can't bug mom and dad for answers or Jem and Leo either" said Skye as she and Grant went down the stairs and out the front door.

"Why thank you" said Skye as Grant opened the door for her like every man should do for their wifes.

"Your very welcome, Princess" said Grant then he kissed Skye and let her get in the car and then he shut her door and walked to the other side of the car to the drivers side opened the door and got in. Starting the car Grant looked to his wife and took her hand and kissed her hand, then said "I love you Skye" "I love you too Grant"

Then they drove off to the first place that they had met, the beach.

BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK

They were 18 when they met each other, Skye was on vacation with her parents and Grant was on vacation with his Gramzy and his little brother and little sister. They met when Skye 'accidentally' walked into him on the beach. It was like love at first site, they talked for a little bit and Grant gave Skye his number and she gave him hers, they said goodbye and Skye went back to where her parents where, "Who was that you walked into?" asked Phil to his daughter as she sat down next to her father on the beach towel they brought. "His name is Grant Ward" she said and then started smiling. "Did he give you his number?" asked Melinda with a little bit of curiousity peeking through her voice. "Yeah he did, and I gave him mine" said Skye excitedly to her mother.

Meanwhile Grant was talking to his gramzy as he called her. "Grant sweetheart, who was that that walked into you?" asked Grants grandmother curious who the gilr was and why she walked into him. "Her name is Skye Coulson-May" said Grant and started smiling at her name. "You like her don't you?" asked Gramzy to her favorite grandson. "I think I do" said Grant while staring at her and her parents talking to her while she smiled at him and waved, he waved back. "Go talk to her more boy" said Gramzy as she started shooing him over as Skye's mom did to her. "Ok I'm going Gramzy" said Grant as he walked towards the girl he had just met and almost instantly feel in love with.

"Hey again" said Skye walking towards him. "Hey, do you want to go by the water and talk?" asked Grant feeling butterflies in his stomach as he looked into her beautiful doe eyes. "Yeah sure" said Skye feeling the same butterflies as he did. They walked and talked about school and their families for over and hour and a half when they got back Grant asked "Do you want to go to dinner with me to talk some more maybe?" asked Grant wanting to go out with her. "Yeah I'll have to tell my parents I'm going out what time?" asked Skye getting even more butterflies in her stomach. "How about 6?" asked Grant. "Sounds great see ya then, oh and are you coming to get me?" asked Skye remembering that she doesn't have a car. "Yeah, I'll come and get you are you staying at a hotel?" asked Grant just to make sure. "We are staying at a hotel my parents and I live in Florida." said Skye.

"Okay so I'll meet you in the lobby at 6 tonight for dinner" said Grant matter-of-factly. "Ok see you ya then" said Skye as she walked away to find her parents and turned back to kiss Grant on the cheek before she left. "Thank you" said Skye then ran to find her parents packing up so they can leave to go to the hotel. "Bye" whispered Grant as he walked back to his grandmother. "You did ask that poor girl out didn't you?" asked Gramzy to Grant. "Yes I did" said Grant matter-of-factly. "Good you two will make a cute couple one day" said Gramzy then she added "Let's go back to the hotel and get cleaned up when are you two going?" asked Gramzy to Grant. "Tonight at 6, I said I'd meet her in the lobby" said Grant.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Grant, are we going to the beach?" asked Skye with curiousity peeking threw into her voice "Or are we going to where we had our first date?" asked Skye.

"We are...How did you figure that out?" Grant asked shocked that his wife guessed that they were going to the beach.

"It was an easy guess babe" said Skye then added "You can't hide everything from me"

"I can if I want to" said Grant starting to laugh at his wifes face "But I would never hide anything from you I promise"

"Good because I don't want you too" said Skye as she took Grants hand again, they have been holding hands ever since they got in the car. They drove together for a while in silence when Skye broke said silence. "Is your Gramzy going to be there because I know my parents are and Jem and Leo will be there" said Skye matter-of-factly. "She said that she couldn't make it because she hasn't been feeling well the past couple of days and she doesn't want you to get sick while your pregnant" said Grant glancing over at his wife. "Awww, tell her the next time you talk to her to feel better ok" said Skye feeling sorry for her husbands grandmother, and her grandmother-in-law. "I will" he said to his wife.

They talked until they got to the hotel/resturant where they had their first ever date. Their was a sign that read 'Happy Anniversary Grant &amp; Skye Ward'

"Awww" said Skye as soon as she saw the sign, then added "You are the best husband I could ever ask for"

"And I hope the only one" said Grant when they kissed and pulled apart a minute later. "We should go inside there is more surprise's for you"

They went inside where there was a hall with Skye's parent's, Jemma and Leo, Gramzy, and Grant little brother and little sister who where also married. "Happy Anniversary!" they all yelled when they saw Skye and Grant walk in the room. They all came up and hugged them and then they all sat down to have lunch together.  
after lunch Skye and Grant got up and starting dancing to their wedding song. Their wedding song is All Of Me by: John Legend. The song started and they started to dance.

'What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright...'

Skye remembered when they were at their wedding reception and they danced to this song as their first dance. She had her arms around his neck and he had his arms securly around her waist.

'My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind...'

Grant remembered their first fight, it was about him going to the army that night Skye was so mad at him she left their house and went to her parents house in the middle of the night, little did she know Grant had been following her.

'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh oh...'

Skye remembered when she found out she was pregnant and how she tried to hide it from her parents and friends because Grant wasn't their and she so desperately needed him to be their.

'How many times do I have to tell you Even when you're crying you're beautiful too The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you...'

Grant remembered when he left for the army, he was getting ready to go on the plane to go over to Iraq to fight for his country. When Skye told him she loved him and broke down in front of him he pulled her into his arms and soothed her until she calmed down they said goodbye and he went off into the plane while Skye was crying in her mothers arms for him to come back safe.

'My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind...'

Skye remembered the day she got the letter saying he was missing in action and how she felt. Then she remembered when she got a letter saying he was found and that he was coming home but it didn't say when he was coming home.

'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, ohoh Give me all of you Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts Risking it all, though it's hard 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh oh'

When the song ended they kissed and another song came on then everyone was dancing. They danced until Skye needed to sit down and when she started getting tired Grant said that he got a room so they didn't have to drive back to the house. What went on behind those doors I will leave up to your emagination.

A/N Thanks for reading next is a much needed FitzSimmons Chapter after that season finale last month. And this is an AU I forgot to mention that when I first made this :D Thanks for reading tell me what you think and what you want Jem and Leo to do...Open for suggestions please :D Thanks again please R&amp;R - SweetPeaKayla :D :D :D :D :D :D Sorry if I misspelled stuff :D :D :D


	10. A Thousand Years

Disclaimer: NOPE, I don't own MAOS (Marvels Agent's of SHIELD) If I did AGENT GRANT WARD WOULDN'T BE HYDRA and SKYE'S PARENTS WOULD BE PHIL AND MELINDA...calm down...Ok I'm good now :D Plus I don't own any of the songs, tv shows, movies, etc., that might be in here.

A/N Sorry about last night as I said the power was going on and off so I wasn't able to upload it last night...So this chappie is a FitzSimmons chappie...P.S. it's there second wedding anniversary :D *Insert evil laugh here* lol ok so there is another time jump again it is four weeks...Jemma is 20 weeks (5 month mark) and Skye is 18 weeks (just about five months). The next chapter will be soully focused on Philinda...HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS...LOL I should stop rambling now...Ok so after this I will pre-write chappie for you guys and hopefully update them as soon as I'm done! :D :D :D :D :D On with the story ENJOY!

Chapter 10 - A Thousand Years

One day Leo started planning a surprise for Jemma for their second anniversary, he needed a little help with the planning and asked Grant, Skye, Phil, and Melinda to help him plan something special for her this year.

"Awwww" said Skye and Melinda at the same timem after he explained what he had in mind so far but wanted to do something more for his wife this year. "That sounds great" said Skye starting to cry a little.

"Why are you crying" said Leo looking at his surrogate little sister.

"Hormones" said Skye and Melinda at the same time again. They started to laugh because they seem to do that alot lately.

Once Leo was sure Skye wouldn't cry again he made them promise to be quite around Jemma about the plan, to which Skye told him that her and Jemma had a packed to NEVER keep secrets from one another, and gave Leo a hard time cooporating with him. To which Grant had to step in and tell her it was not a secret just a surprise, she then decided to cooperate and promise that she would keep her mouth shut.

He probably needed to perfect his plans for Jemma, 'yes I can do this" he told himself. 'who are you kidding you can't do this!' said the voice in his head he was trying not to listen too. Leo was nervous that Jemma wouldn't like what he had planned but the other side of him knew Jemma would love it also.

The next four weeks flew by and he was with Jemma lying in bed she was asleep on his chest and he had his arms securely around her. "Jemma time too get up" he said gently shaking his wife. Then he added " I have a surprise for you"

"What is it?" asked Jemma as she opened her eyes revealing Leo handing her a dozen roses and smiling at her then said "Happy Anniversary Jem" said Leo kissing his wife.

"Happy Anniversary Leo" she said when they pulled apart, "There beautiful, thank you" she said and kissed one more time before pulling him down into bed with her to relax before going down stairs.

"Can you believe it's been two years since we got married?" Leo asked Jemma who was lying with her hand draped across his stomach.

"I can, and next year we while have this little guy" she said asw she rubbed her stomach it was very noticable that she was pregnant.

"We certainly will" said Leo as he kissed his wifes stomach.

"We still have to name him you know that Skye and Grant have decided names for their girls" said Jemma matter-of-factly.

"What are they naming the twins?" Leo said with a bit of curiousity in his voice.

"Heather Elizabeth Ward, and Rebekah Lynn Ward, two beautiful names" said Jemma.

"How about we name our baby...umm...Layden Jayce or Alexander Charles?" said Leo trying to think of good names for a baby.

"I love the name Alexander Charles, Leo thats perfect!" said Jemma hugging her partner.

"We should get dressed and get something to eat, because I have more surprises up my sleeve for today" said Leo matter-of-factly with a smile tugging at his lips.

"We should get dressed and get something too eat, I'm starving" said Jemma as Leo helped her out of bed "Thanks" said Jemma when she was down. "No problem sweetheart" said Leo before he kissed Jemma.

They soon got dressed and headed downstairs to get something to eat before they left. When they were done eating they cleaned their plates and walked out the door to their car which was parked on the curb. Leo opened the car door for Jemma "Thank you hun" said Jemma with a smile. "Your Welcome my love" said Leo with a smile.  
Leo walked to the other side of the car and got in the drivers seat and started the engine.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going Leo?" asked Jemma with a smile.

"No, because, That's Classified" said Leo with a smile as he turned his head for a moment to look at Jemma's reaction. (A/N Had too, Just had too)

"You did not just say 'that's classified'," said Jemma looking at her husband with a stunned reaction.

"Oh, I did" said Leo as he brought up her hand and kissed it "But I know you'll love what I have planned" Leo added.

"I know I will sweetheart" said Jemma as she kissed his cheek and made him blush.

They continued there drive for another twenty-five minutes before reaching their destination. It was the place they meet. The place they meet was a picnic in a park. "This is perfect" said Jemma as she got out of the car. "I knew you would like it" said Leo matter-of-factly.

*BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK*

They where 19 when they first met. Jemma was at the picnic with her best friend Skye Coulson and Skye's parents Phil and Melinda, when she saw this handsom young man not looking but staring at her with a smile on his face and she did the polite thing and smiled back. "You should go and talk to him" said her 18 and a half year old friend who was sitting next to her on the bench. "I don't think I should what if he ignores me or something?" asked Jemma turning to her friend with a concerned look on her face. "I'm sure he wouldn't ignore you he looks cute, but not as cute as my boyfriend" said Skye laughing.

"Haha" said Jemma looking unamusedly at her friend, "I don't even know what to say" added Jemma. "Oh my, do we really need to have that conversation again?" asked Skye trying not to laugh. "No we don't because that was too funny and I turned red on your couch last week and I don't want to laugh THAT hard right now" said Jemma trying not to remember last Tuesday.

"Hi" said an unfamilier voice to Jemma, Jemma turned around and saw the young man that a minute was staring at her. "Hi" said Jemma. "I'm Leo Fitz" said Leo putting his hand out too shake. "Jemma Simmons" said Jemma taking his hand and thought 'Hey, he is really cuter up close'. "Nice to meet you, Jemma" said Leo smiling. "Nice to meet you too, Leo" said Jemma starting to stand up. "Do you wanna talk a walk by the lake and talk more?" said Leo unsure of what her answer would be.

Jemma turned to her friend who was grining at both of them. "Sure" she said to Leo and turned back to her friend, "I'll be back later" said Jemma walking next to Leo. On the walk they talked about their families and who they grew up Leo said that he moved from Scotland to the Americe just a few weeks before one of his friends invited him to the picnic. Jemma told him about where she grew up and said that she was from London, England (A/N I don't know where Jemma Simmons from the show actually grew up from so I took a guess?) and that she was also invited by her best friend yesterday because she wanted her to come and then told her parents the same day that she was coming also.

During the walk they shared a couple of laughs when Leo was telling a funny story about how he tried to make a toothbrush robot that could brush your teeth for you. They began their walk back to the pavilion and talked more on the way back. "Can I have your phone number" said Leo he had been wanted to ask her that since he first saw her. "Yeah, I give you mine and you give me yours" said Jemma when they reached the pavilion. "I'll be right back I have to go get my phone" said Jemma as she walked back to her friend to please give her her phone back.

When she finally managed to get it back she then walked back over to Leo and got his number and he got hers. "Thanks" said Leo. "Your Welcome, Leo" said Jemma with a smile on her face. "Do you want to come sit with us?" asked Jemma a minute later. "Sure" said Leo and they walked back to the table where her friend was sitting with her parents and surprisingly Grant. "Hey Grant I didn't know you were here" said Jemma. "I've been here all day" said Grant "Hey Leo, what's up?" said Grant to his friend. "Hey dude" said Leo as he walked by his friend and took a seat next to Jemma.

"I didn't know you knew each other" said Jemma looking between Grant and Leo. "Yeah he is the 'friend' who invited me" said Leo and Jemma just nodded. "We should play a game" said Skye out of nowhere. "What game Rookie?" asked Grant looking at Skye curious. (A/N Had too, Just had too) "We should play hide and seek" said Skye. "But that game is for two year olds" said Leo to Skye. "Who cares?" said Skye and Jemma at the same time. "Fine, where are we going to play the game?" asked Leo "THE WOODS!" said Skye and Jemma thinking the same thing which caused them both to start laughing along with Phil and Melinda who had been listening to the teenagers talk for awhile now.

"I don't think that would be wise, Skye" said Grant. "I think it will be fun" said Jemma starting to get up from where she was seated and nudged Leo's back to get him standing. "Fine" said Grant giving up. A half an hour later they where in the woods playing hide and seek and Grant was trying to find Jemma and Skye he had already found Leo because he was standing out in the open. He tried looking for Skye and Jemma everywhere and couldn't find them he went back to the place where he told Leo to stay and told him he couldn't find the girls and that he needed help finding them. Little did her know that the girls where back at the pavilion getting a water before they went back to the game. They both looked everywhere once again and decided to back to the pavilion and see if they were there.

Once they got back they immediately saw the girls and walk over to them to tell them that they were looking for them everywhere and the girls told them that they came back to get a drink, to which the boys went and got a drink themselves. That night they all sat under the stars and watched the stars. That's the night were Jemma and Leo decided that they would try to go out together. So he asked Jemma and she said yes.

*END OF FLASHBLACK*

They got to the pavilion walking hand in hand, when Jemma noticed something playing in the back round. It was their wedding song. "Ohh Leo, it's our song" said Jemma when they got their. "Would you like to dance" said Leo extending his hand to Jemma. "I would love too"

'Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer...'

Leo remembered the day when they got married it was the best day of his life and he also remembered the day when Jemma told him he was going to be a father which was the second best day of his life.

'I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more...'

Jemma remembered the day that Leo proposed it was when they knew each other for a year and he proposed to her on their first anniversary as a couple.

'Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this One step closer...'

Leo remembered the day that he asked Jemma to marry him, he was so shocked that she said yes and then his hand went from still to shaking a mile a minute trying to put the ring on her finger.

'I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more One step closer One step closer...'

Jemma remembered planning her and Leo's wedding it was a long six months but they wanted it to be the best day of their lives so they planned the wedding for June 22nd of that year, Jemma had always wanted a Summer wedding and Leo didn't want Jemma to get upset so he told Jemma that it was perfect.

'I have died every day waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more...'

They kissed when the song was over and Leo went to get the picnic basket so they could eat lunch. After they decided to take a walk by the lake, while on the walk they talked about how they wanted the nursery for their little boy. They decided they would like a Doctor Who theme nursery for the baby. Jemma started to get tired so Leo packed away what was left of their lunch and decided they would go home.

When they got home Jemma noticed that there was practically nobody inside, Leo led them out the back and there was Skye, Grant, Melinda, and Phil waited for them.  
"Happy Anniversary" said Skye then she came over and hugged her best friend. "Thanks Skye" said Jemma when they hugged. they pulled back a minute later and everyone else said "Happy Anniversary, Love Birds" said Grant who earned a whack from his wife.

"What?! that hurt" said Grant as he lightly rubbed his stomach. "You know what" said Skye giving him the 'shut up and stop talking look' "I'll shut up now" said Grant then everyone started laughing. They decided they would all sit and relax and just listen to a little music before dinner. Jemma was getting tired and wanted to go to bed so she told everyone that she was tired and wanted to go to bed and Leo got up and helped her up from her chair and they walked back into the house to their room, what happend behind that door I will leave up to your imagination.

A/N Sorry this chapter took longer than I antisipated to write...Sorry if it probably doesn't make any sense but I found it a little hard to write a FitzSimmons chapter than a SkyeWard chapter, and I think I will find it even harder or a little easier to write a Philinda chapter. Please PM me with what your ideas for a Philinda chappie...THANKS! As alway R&amp;R :D :D Thanks again :D :D oh...and Happy Independence Day! - This is SweetPeaKayla over and out! BYE!


	11. Your Song

Disclaimer: I OWN N.O.T.H.I.N.G., I don't own the songs, and I don't own the T.V. show...P.S. I am so excited to see SEASON TWO!

A/N Sorry, I haven't written in a while I've been EXTREMELY busy with thethe summer program I've been doing...Ok so I wanted to give a HUGE THANK YOU to flute125 for the Inspiration...thank you so much :D :D Ok so as I promised this is a Philinda chapter...I'm not so good with anything but SkyeWard but I will give it a try.  
Ok so in this chapter Jemma is 24 weeks, Skye is 22 weeks pregnant...:D ok on with the chapter.

Chapter 11 - Your Song

*A few days before*

It was a normal day in the house when Skye came up to her father and asked, "So what are you planning to do for yours and moms anniversary?", "I have a lot of things planned for our anniversary", Then he added, "And I'm not going to tell you" said Phil with a smirk on his face. "Please?" asked Skye with the puppy dog eyes she knew he would fall for.

"Sorry baby girl, but I would like this to stay a secret" said Phil to his daughter who was now giving him the you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Really?" asked Skye "Yes" said Phil giving his best I'm-serious face. "Just tell me one thing" asked Skye. "Alright, so I plan on taking your mother to the first place we met, the place we're our first date was, and some other places" said Phil giving in to his daughter. "Aww, thats sweet" said Skye.

*Phil &amp; Melinda's Anniversary*

Phil planned on taking his wife to the first place they met, the place where their first date was, and where they got married. It was early morning when Melinda and Phil got up. "Good morning sweetheart" said Phil. "Good morning baby" said Melinda then kissed her husband.

"Happy Anniversary, Mel" said Phil to his wife after they pulled apart. "Happy Anniversary, Phil" said Melinda and rested her head on his shoulder. A couple of minutes later they were dressed and down stairs where Phil was getting the stuff he would need for what he was going to do with Melinda.

"What are you looking for Phil?" asked Melinda when she saw Phil walking back in the kitchen with a confused look on his face. "I'm trying to find the car keys" said Phil looking on the counters which were clean. "I think I left them upstairs I'll be right back" added Phil. When he went upstairs to 'find the keys' he grabbed a box from his jacket and got the keys from the top of his dresser.

"What in the world took so long Phil?" asked Melinda when it took him ten minutes to come back. "This is what took so long" said Phil then kneeled on the ground.

"Phil what are you doing?" asked Melinda when he kneeled down. "Mel, I love you and I love living with you and having a family with you and I wanted to ask you too marry me, again" said Phil looking at his wife who had this shocked expression written all over her face.

"As in renew our vows?" asked Melinda. "Yes as in renew our vows" said Phil. "Yes, I love you so much" said Melinda as she started to hug her husband.  
"I love you too Mel" said Phil then added. "We might want to get going". "Where to?" asked Melinda looking at her husband confused. "To the church, the gangs already there waiting" said Phil with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Okay then lets get going" said Melinda as her and Phil went to the car, of course Phil opened the door for his wife. "Why, thank you kind sir" said Melinda trying not to laugh. "Your very welcome, darling" said Phil also trying not to laugh but failed.

They drove to the church where they got married.

*Beginning of Flashback*

Phil was 23 and Melinda was 22 when they got married. They got married in a church in summer time, it was a magical day, if you asked them. Melinda wore a dress that was strapless and had just the littlest bit of jewels on it which is what she loved about that dress. When Phil finally proposed to Melinda she accepted it right away. They couldn't live without one another, and they still couldn't live without each other.

When the priest said "Phillip repeat after me, I, Phillip James Coulson"

'I, Phillip James Coulson'

"Take you Melinda Lei May"

'Take you Melinda Lei May'

"To be my lawful wedded wife"

'To be my lawful wedded wife'

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

'To have and to hold from this day forward'

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part."

'For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part'

"Melinda repeat after me, I, Melinda Lei May"

'I, Melinda Lei May"

"Take you, Phillip James Coulson"

'Take you Phillip James Coulson'

"To be my lawful wedded husband"

'To be my lawful wedded husband'

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

'To have and to hold from this day forward'

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part"

'For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death us part'

"Rings please" said the priest.

"Do you Melinda Lei May take Phillip James Coulson to have and to hold from this day forward for richer for poorer in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do" said Melinda while she slide the wedding ring on his finger.

"Do you Phillip James Coulson take Melinda Lei May to have and to hold from this day forward for richer for poorer in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do" said Phil as he slide the wedding ring on her finger.

"With the power vested in me I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Phillip James Coulson, You may now kiss your bride" said the priest.

*End of Flashback*

When they got to the church Melinda was a little surprised because the girls were getting ready along with the boys.

"Hi mom, Happy Anniversary" said Skye as she hugged her mother.

"Thank you baby girl" said Melinda.

"Happy Anniversary" said Jemma and started hugging Melinda.

"Thank you Jemma" said Melinda.

"Ok we have your dress right here mom" said Skye as she pulled out her moms dress from the closet.

"That's the wedding dress I had when your father and I first got married" said Melinda in complete shock.

"Yeah, thats what dad said too, its funny when you think about" said Skye and then handed her mom the dress.

"Ok the ceromony is in an hour so within that hour you NEED to get ready" said Skye.

"Whats first?" said Melinda.

"Hair and Make up, Jemma can you do her hair, and I'll do her make up?" Skye ased her best friend.

"Of course, do you want your hair curled?" asked Jemma

"Sure" said Melinda as she sat down.

They got her hair and make up done in a half and hour. "Ok now its time to put on your dress" said Skye and Jemma literally in sink. "Alright lets do this" said Melinda.  
They got her dress on and then they looked at one another and smiled. "That dress is absolutly perfect" said Jemma who started to cry along with Skye. "I have to say a couple things" said Skye.

"And what would they be?" asked Melinda.

"One that dress looks stunning on you, &amp; Two I HATE THESE FREAKIN' HORMONES" said Skye with an annoyed look on her face.

"I hate them too Skye" said Jemma who took a seat by her best friend.

"Don't worry girls it will all be worth it when your holding you babies in your arms, I promise" said Melinda reassuringly.

"We know" said both together again, then started laughing til they heard a knock on the door. "Yes" answered Melinda.

"Are you ready yet?" asked Grant

"Yes sir re" said Melinda opening the door.

"Lets get going then shall we?" said Grant and came into the room.

"Lets go" said Melinda.

They got up to the hall be fore they entered the chapel area of the church. "Ok so, Phil and the minister are at the front of the church, I will be walking you down the aisle if thats okay with you" said Grant to Melinda making sure it was okay.

"That's perfectly fine with me Grant" said Melinda.

"Ok" said Grant.

"Ok this is a site I thought I would never see" said Skye and pulled out her phone to take a quick picture. When she was done she put her phone away and opened the door and gave them a nod.

"Okay lets go Jem" said Skye and opened the door wider, then added to her mother "Ready?"

"Yes" said Melinda awsering her daughters question.

Skye and Jemma walked down the aisle first as they saw Phil, Leo and the minister at the front of the church. When they got to the alter the stood on a step. Then They saw Grant and Melinda walk down the aisle and also saw Phil whisper to Leo that Melinda looks stunning in her dress.

The ceromony was short and beautiful, they had a reception/after party at their house where Melinda and Phil danced to Elton John's Your Song.

They both remebered things from over the years

'It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide I don't have much money, but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live...'

Phil remembered the day when he proposed to Melinda, and how nervous he was, and now looking back it was one of the best choices he ever made.

'If I was a sculptor, but then again, no Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do My gift is my song, and this one's for you...'

Melinda remembered the day when she found out she was pregnant with Skye, It was the best day in her life and when she was younger she didn't really know if she wanted a husband and a baby, but now looking back that was the best choice that she has made.

'And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple, but now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is now you're in the world...'

Phil remembered the day when Melinda had Skye, it was the best day in the world, when he finally got to hold his little baby girl he felt like she was the most precious and perfect thing in the world, which she still is, and always will be to him.

'So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue Anyway the thing is what I really mean Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple, but now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world' (A/N I know I skipped some of the song but I didn't know what else to write.)

When the song ended they kissed and whe they pulled apart. "I love you, Phil and I always will" said Melinda to her husband. "I love you Melinda and I always will" said Phil. When Melinda said she was getting tired her and Phil went to their room, and what happend behind that door I will leave to your imagination.

A/N OK, I would like to thank AGAIN, flute125 for giving me the inspiration for this chapter...THANK YOU SO MUCH! Alright, so I will hopefully update again tomorrow, I am soo sorry I didn't update last weekend Life got in the way...And I will not be updatin Friday because Prom is Friday, so I will hopefully update Saturday :D :D :D Thank you again for reading this I am very grateful that you all like my story, when I first started I didn't think anyone would like/love my story...It just feels so real right now...Again thank you sooo MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL!

Until next time -SweetPeaKayla


	12. Family Game Night

Disclaimer: I OWN NODA, EL ZIPPO, .H.I.N.G.

Jemma is 28-29 weeks and Skye is 26-27 weeks :D ENJOY!

Chapter 12 - Family Game Night

It was one of those really hot days in July and Skye and Jemma were cranky and over emotional, Grant and Leo were doing their best along with Phil and Melinda at not upsetting them much.

"I hate this heat" said Jemma to Leo

"I know I hate it too, do you want to go in the pool?" asked Leo hoping she would.

"I don't know is it safe to go in the pool?" Jemma asked Melinda.

"It's fine to go in the pool while your pregnant just be careful and don't over do it" said Melinda reassuringly to both Jemma and Skye. "Are you one hundred percent sure mom?" asked Skye who was a little worried.

"I'm positive, it will be fine if you go in the pool" said Melinda.

"Alright, Do you wanna go in the pool Jem?" Skye asked her best friend, hoping she would go in if she did.

"Sure, I'll go in if you do" said Jemma starting to get up. "I'm definately going in" said Skye. "Okay then thats settled we'll go in the pool" said Grant as he helped Skye up of the couch and Leo help Jemma. They went to their rooms to get their bathing suits. Once they were done getting them on they got towels and headed for the back yard where their pool was. But not forgetting to put sunscreen on.

"I haven't been in the pool in a long time" said Skye as she got on a tube. "It feels so good" Skye added. "I second that statement" said Jemma as she too got on a tube. Grant, Leo, and Phil got in well more lke JUMPED in at the same time, and the girls well they weren't so happy about that. "REALLY Grant you had to jump in?" said Skye getting annoyed. "Yes I did " said Grant trying not to laugh.

"Leopold Alexander Fitz!" yelled Jemma, "Yes, darling" said Leo getting a little scared at her using his FULL NAME. "I married a child" said Jemma getting even more annoyed. "And you didn't have to join in too DAD" said Skye getting annoyed at her father for not being an 'ADULT'.

"She's right Phillip" said Melinda from the other side of the pool. "Ok what do we have to do to get on all of your good side's?" asked Phil to his wife, his daughter, and his daughters friend.

"Well you could all SHUT UP and not jump in the pool at once" said Skye and Jemma in unison. "I think I have a better idea girls" said Melinda with an evil smirk on her face. "and what would that be?" asked Skye with the same evil smirk as her mother whispered so only Jemma and Skye could hear.

"This is not going to end well for us will it?" asked Leo.

"No it probably won't" said Grant.

"It definately won't" said Phil from the other side of the pool they could here the girls laughing at something Melinda said.

"Do you think will work?" said Skye to her mother when she told Skye and Jemma her plan. "If I know your father then it will most certainly work" said Melinda to her daughter. "When are we going to take this plan to action?" asked Jemma getting a little unsure of what to do. "Once we get out, which leads me too ask are you guys feeling okay, not feeling sick or anything because if you are it's best that you get out now" Melinda said as her mothering overprotectiveness started to kick in a little.

"I'm feeling fine" said Jemma.

"And what about you Skye?" said Melinda looking at her daughter. "Skye?" said Melinda as she looked at her daughter in cofusion. "Grant" said Melinda getting off her tube to go look at Skye. "Yeah, is something wrong?" asked Grant, he was out of the pool now on the porch when he heard his name being called. "It's Skye" he didn't need to be told twice he was down by Skye in a minute. "What happend?" asked Grant as he wrapped her in a towel and got her in the house.

"I don't know she was fine one minute and when I asked her something she didn't answer me" said Melinda. "She might have fallen asleep" said Phil to his son-in-law.

"Check her just to be safe, because if not then we will need to bring her to the hospital" said Melinda. Grant checked to make sure she was just sleeping.  
"Skye baby, wake up" said Grant shaking her gently. "Why am I not in the pool?" asked Skye when she finally opened her eyes.

"Thank God, I thought you fainted on me or something" said Grant as a wave of relief washed over him.

"I wouldn't do that" said Skye then added. "Okay now that we are in the house can we play a board game, maybe Battleship?" asked Skye then slowly started to sit up. "Sure but we have to get dressed first" said Grant then added "Everytime we play Battleship you always win so can we play something else?". "I know I always win thats the fun part" said Skye with a mishoveous smile on.

"Are you feeling okay, baby girl?" asked Phil to his daughter. "I'm feeling great...Now can we play or not" said Skye to her father. "Was that what you were planning to do to us?" said Phil "Very funny Mel" added Phil. "You totally fell for it" said Skye laughing. "Okay now I see where this is going" said Grant as he lifted Skye up in his arms effortlessly. "We should go get changed before we play any board games" said Leo.

"We should" said Grant who still had Skye in his arms bridel style. They then went to their rooms to get changed from their bathing suits into something more comfortable. When Grant and Skye got to their room Grant immediately put Skye down, shut the door, and got dressed. Skye went to the closet and got a mid length baby pink colored strapless dress. When they finished they went down stairs and got some card games and some board games out for their Family Game Night.

"We should wait for the others to come down before we start a game" said Skye cuddling next to Grant with his arm wrapped securely and protectively (A/N if I miss-spelled that sorry if I didn't then well YAYY), "I'm kind of tired said Skye with a yawn. "You should go to sleep, it's been a long day, If you still want to play a board game then I will wake you up when they get done here" said Grant as he kissed the top of her head. She loved when they were together which they were together all the time not wanting to be apart for too long, especially when Grant found out Skye was pregnant he started to get very over protective, which is the side Skye loved to see.

"I would like to take a nap and then when they get down here I'll play a board game" said Skye and moved closer to Grant. "I'll wake you up when they come down" said Grant and then he noticed that Skye's breathing evened out and that she was probably sleeping. Fifteen minutes later Melinda, Phil, Leo, and Jemma came down. When they noticed that Skye was sleeping they didn't want to disturb her sleeping. "We should go up stairs" said Phil to Melinda, Jemma and Leo. :you guys can stay down here, we'll play Monopoly until Skye wakes up and then we could play something else" said Grant to his Mother and Father-in-law.

"Okay so Monopoly it is then" said Phil not wanting to be to loud and wake up Skye. A half and hour went by and they were still playing Monopoly, Jemma was currently winning. "Do you think we should wake her up?" said Jemma to Grant, As if they were going to wake her up just then Skye started to wake up. "Good afternoon beautiful" said Grant then kissed the top of her head. "Hey" said Skye. "We were just going to wake you up" said Melinda to her daughter. "What are you playing" said Skye as she started to sit up. "Monopoly, Jemma's winning" said Grant to his wife keeping his arm around her.

"Jemma always wins" said Skye sarcastically. "Thats true" said Jemma before she and Skye started laughing. "Okay your turn Grant" said Phil, Grant then rolled and landed on the Go To Jail space, Skye started to laugh, "You always land on the go to jail space" said Skye to her husband. "Yeah I know and you seem to avoid it everytime you play" said Grant mockingly to his wife.

"Ok thats true" said Skye. A few minutes later Grant finally got of the jail spcae by rolling two 4's. "Finally" said Grant moving his piece to the 'Just Visiting' space.  
Jemma was still winning with the most properties, the most money, and the most houses on her properties. *Grant lands on Jemma's property* "Really?" said Grant getting annoyed.

"Pay up" said a very happy Jemma. "Here" said Grant annoyed. They played for another half an hour before being done with Monopoly and playing something everyone wanted to play, so they took out the game of Life. Grant and Skye teamed up, Leo and Jemma teamed up, and Phil and Melinda teamed up. The game was fun for all members of the family.

They played until everyone was at the end of the game and then decided they would watch a movie after the game ended. The movie was chosen by Jemma, Skye, and Melinda, The movie was Thor: The Dark World. They all sat on the couch and started to watch the movie. Skye started to fall asleep on Grant while watching the first 15 minutes of the movie, Grant didn't mind that she fell asleep on him, Jemma started to fall asleep on Leo next she got threw more than Skye did like 10 minutes more than Skye, and Leo didn't mind at all.

Phil, Melinda, Grant, and Leo were the only ones that got threw the whole movie without falling asleep. When the movie was over Grant picked Skye up bridel style, and Leo picked up Jemma bridel style, while Phil and Melinda walked to their room to go to bed.

A/N HII! Sorry I haven't updated, I was EXTREMELY busy with the summer program I was in this summer, I will be updating more frequently, Thank you for all your reviews I hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE R&amp;R. Sorry again! -SweetPeaKayla


	13. Another Normal Day

A/N I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating sooner, I will try to update more frequently when I can. I hope you understand :D Life has been CRAZY. Okay so Jemma is 32 weeks pregnant, and Skye is 30 weeks pregnant. This is my first Pregnancy fanfiction so it might not be accurate all the time, but if anyone can help that would be great...

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvels Agent's of SHIELD or the character's but I will try to make them as believable as possible.

Chapter 13 : Another Normal Day

Through the next coming weeks Skye and Jemma were very happy finding out their babies genders and finishing the babies' rooms. Skye and Grant were finally able to decide on the babies names Heather Elizabeth Ward and Rebekah Lynn Ward were the names they chose, Skye loved the names and so did Grant so they decided that they would name them Heather and Rebekah.

One morning Skye woke up and she didn't see Grant in bed with her, getting up she started looking for her husband she went into their bathroom, and then she checked the hallway. Finally she checked the twins' room and found him decorating the walls of the nursery.

"Hey babe" said Skye as she entered the room. "Hey sweetheart, I thought you were sleeping" said Grant then kissed his wife. "I woke up and you weren't their so I went looking for you" said Skye when they pulled apart. "Sorry I wanted to finish the walls and get the cribs and the diaper changing station up before you got up" said Grant to his wife. Skye smiled at how incredibly sweet her husband can be towards her. "I love you baby" said Skye as she then hugged her husband. "I love you too" said Grant wrapping his arms around her protectively. Just then the twins started kicking.

"I love feeling them kicking" said Skye as she lifted her hand to her baby bump. "I love feeling them kicking to except I don't feel it all the time like you do" said Grant whom still had his arms around her with his hands rubbing circles around her baby bump. "We should get something to eat or do you want to finish what your doing first?" asked Skye. "It can wait until later sweetheart, lets go get breakfast" said Grant to his wife.

They then went downstairs to the kitchen to get something for breakfast where they met up with Phil and Melinda. "Good Morning Mom and Dad" said Skye to her parents walking into the kitchen. "Good Moring Skye and Grant" said Phil to his daughter and son-in-law. "Good Morning Skye and Grant" said Melinda "How are you feeling today?" Melinda asked. "I'm feeling well rested and basically I feel great" said Skye "How are you guys feeling?" Skye asked her parents.

"I'm feeling good" said Melinda to Skye. "I'm feeling good as well" said Phil to his daughter. "Skye, Jemma and Leo came down a couple of minutes ago asking where you were so we could start planning the double baby shower, she said that they would come back down in a couple of minutes" said Melinda to Skye. "Okay, so after breakfast we can start planning our double baby shower" said Skye then added " I already know Jemma and Leo would want a Doctor Who themed baby shower" They all started laughing.

"Good Morning Everyone" said the very chipper Jemma as she and Leo came into the kitchen. "Good Morning" said Skye and Melinda in unison. "What were you guys laughing at?" asked Leo curious. "Oh, just how we think you are going to plan a Doctor Who themed baby shower" said Skye to her friend. "I was actually thinking about that" said Jemma then sat down at the table. "Yeah, we were actually discussing that when we were walking down the stairs" said Leo and he too sat down at the table. "How about we start planning the double baby shower" said Skye to her friends. and that's exactly what they did.

A/N I'm sorry that this might not be as long as the other chapters, I was writing it from when I got home until almost nine o'clock. Thanks again R&amp;R please! Until next time -SweetPeaKayla


	14. Author Note :)

A/N HI! I was trying to write the chapter but the power kept going on and off so I will try to update write and update two chapters on Saturday because tomorrow is the Fourth. I will be updating every Saturday and Sunday of this month and I will be updating regularly in August, that is after the summer program I'm in. Sorry this is not a chapter but I will update this Saturday I promise! thank you for putting up with me threw this fanfic! - SweetPeaKayla 


	15. The Baby Shower

A/N HI! I would like to give the biggest thank you I can too LisaMichelle25 for helping me write this chapter...THANK YOU! Ok so this chapter is the double baby shower (Is that even a thing if not then ok, if so AWESOME!) In this chapter is a little surprise for you guys! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't OWN MARVELS AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D., But I will tell you if I did GRANT WOULDN'T BE HYDRA, He would be with Skye...and as for Fitz he might not be in a coma if I was the writer *sobs while Cry Me A River Plays* LOL...Ohh and I proudly STAND WITH WARD anyone who doesn't like that can

Oh and one more thing some of the Avengers are going to be in this chapter, but technically they aren't the Avenger's because this is an AU, and also Trip, Bobbi, Lance, and Mack...:D

Chapter 14 - The Baby Shower

*The Morning of The Baby Shower*

*In Skye and Ward's Room*

"Good Morning" said Skye to Grant as she woke up.

"Good Morning, beautiful" said Grant and leaned over to kiss her. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay" said Skye yawning and turning on her side. "Why didn't you sleep good?" asked Grant pulling Skye closer to him. "Because I was and still am uncomfortable" said Skye as she snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry, you should have said something last night sweetheart I would have tried to make you feel a little more comfortable" said Grant as he held Skye in his arms. "I know you would have but I didn't want to wake you" said Skye lifting her head to look at Grant in the eyes.

"Why don't you try to get a little more sleep?" asked Grant. "ok" said Skye and rested her head on Grant's chest again and slowly fell asleep.

*In Jemma and Leo's Room*

"Good Morning, Love" said Jemma to her husband as she woke up.

"Good Morning , Sweetheart" said Leo and leaned over to kiss his wife. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept good, How did you sleep?" asked Jemma moving closer to Leo. "I slept good, How are you feeling?" asked Leo. "I'm feeling ok, but I'm really uncomfortable"  
said Jemma as she put her head on his chest. "I'm sorry your uncomfortable sweetheart, Is there anything I could do to help you not be so uncomfortable?" asked Leo holding his wife closer to him. "I don't know, but what I do know is I'm less uncomfortable right now" said Jemma looking up to meet his eye's.

"How about we go to sleep for a little while longer?" asked Leo smiling lovingly down at Jemma. "That sounds like a plan" said Jemma slowly falling asleep.

*In Melinda and Phil's Room"

"Good Morning, Handsome" said Melinda as she slowly woke up.

"Good Morning, Baby" said Phil and leaned over to kiss his wife. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, Did you sleep well?" asked Melinda moving over to Phil's side of the bed. "Yes I did, We should probably get up" said Phil looking down at his wife who moved from her side of the bed to his. "Probably" said Melinda. They both got out of bed and got dressed. "Do you think we should wake the kids up?" asked Phil to his wife. "The girls probably didn't get much sleep last night because they have been getting more and more uncomfortable, so I would say give it another half an hour and maybe we could wake them up" said Melinda to her husband who didn't know how uncomfortable a woman got when she was getting reading to have a baby.

"OK, then I guess we should go and make breakfast for when they do get up" said Phil opening their bedroom door for Melinda.

*Half-an-Hour later*

Melinda and Phil are sitting at a table, Phil is reading the news paper and drinking coffee, and Melinda is checking her e-mails on her tablet while drinking her morning tea. "OK, now we should probably go and wake them up, I'll get Skye and Grant and you get Jemma and Leo?" asked Melinda. "Sounds like a plan" said Phil heading to go get Jemma and Leo while Melinda got Skye and Grant.

*In Skye and Grant's Room*

Melinda softly knocks on the door to their bedroom (because even though they had their own apartment which they where moving back too after Skye had the twins, would always be their room whenever they wanted to visit) and let's herself in. Melinda goes over to the bed and quetily sits on the edge of the bed.

"Time to wake up" said Melinda shaking Grant hoping it would wake Skye up as well. Grant jerks awake. "It's just me" said Melinda smirking slightly. "I figured it was Phil" said Grant trying to wake up more. "He got Jemma and Leo" said Melinda smirking even more. "Oh does he know they don't wake up easy?" asked Grant looking at Melinda who had a mishevous smirk. "Not at all" said Melinda. "How did she sleep?" added Melinda.

"Not good, she was extremely uncomfortable when we went to sleep, and probably even more so when we woke up so I held her and told her to try and get some more sleep" said Grant looking at his wife in his arms. "I'm sorry to have to say this but she needs to wake up, get dressed and eat a little before the baby shower" said Melinda moving to the other side of the bed to sit by Skye. "I know I just don't want to wake her up" said Grant feeling sorry for his wife.

"If you don't I will" said Melinda giving him a minute to wake her up, when he didn't Melinda started to wake her daughter up. "Wake up angel eyes" said Melinda using the nickname she gave her daughter when she was born. Skye was slowly waking up a minute later. "Good Moring, Mom" said Skye looking at her mom. "Good Morning, Angel Eye's" said Melinda "How did you sleep?"

"Not good" said Skye snuggling closer to her husband. "I'm sorry baby" said Melinda rubbing Skye's back, she remembered when she was pregnant with Skye she would let Phil and her mother rub her back when she was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry to say this but your going to have to get up, or you'll be late for the baby shower this afternoon" said Melinda trying to get her daughter out of bed. Just then Angel and River jumped on the bed and went over to Skye and Grant. "Hey Angel, Hey River" said Grant, trying to pet the dogs with his free hand.

"Hey girls" said Melinda petting River while Grant is petting Angel. "Baby, I'm sorry to say but you need to get up" said Grant trying to wake Skye up. "I know, I know time to get up, can you help me sit up please?" asked Skye trying and failing to sit up. "Of course sweetheart" said Grant helping his wife into a sitting postion, "Are you feeling ok?" asked Melinda concern lacing into her voice.

"Not really, but we do need to get out of bed" said Skye knowing she couldn't stay in bed all day like she did the day before. "OK, you two get dressed and meet me and your father downstairs for breakfast when your done, OK?" said Melinda. "Yes Ma'am" said Skye mocking salute to her mother. Melinda then went to possibly help in getting Jemma and Leo up and out of bed, and overhears the funniest thing when she gets to the door.

*In Jemma and Leo's Room*

Phil lightly knocks on the door to their bedroom (because even though they had their own apartment which they where moving back too after Jemma had the baby, would always be their room whenever they wanted to visit) and let's himself in, he then goes over to Leo's side of the bed and tries to wake him up.

"Come on Leo time to get up" No response. "Leo Fitz get out of bed" again no response. "Leopold Fitz if your not up in ten seconds I will ground you" still no response. with crossed fingers, "If you get up and out of bed I'll get you a Monkey" said Phil trying to bribe Leo. "Honestly Phil, you wouldn't and I know you wouldn't" said Leo with closed eyes. "And please don't call me Leopold" added Leo. "I promise I won't ever call you by your full name if you get up and get dressed, along with Jemma" promised Phil.

"What day is it?" asked Leo. "Saturday, The Baby Shower is also in about two and a half hours" said Phil. "Ohhh, I almost forgot" said Leo. "How did Jemma sleep I know they have been really uncomfortable lately" asked Phil to Leo curiously. "Well as you said Jemma and Skye have been really uncomfortable lately and Jem was and probably still is uncomfortable" said Leo to Phil. "It's probably going to get worse for her before Baby Alex is born, right?" asked Leo after a minute.

"It will I'm not going to sugar coat it, but it's worth it in the end because you'll have a baby that's healthy and safe in your arms in the end, so to me that's a pretty good ending right there" said Phil. Just then Melinda came in. "Good Morning boys, why didn't you wake Jemma up?" asked Melinda smirking. "Because she was really tired and uncomfortable, and I didn't really have the heart to wake her up" said Leo truthfully to Melinda.

"Well, if you don't I will" said Melinda waiting a minute to see if he actually woke her up, and like Grant he didn't so, assuming Phil wouldn't either, she went to wake Jemma up. "Jemma, sweetheart, I know you probably feel like crap, but you have to get up" said Melinda waking Jemma up. "You're right about the feeling like crap part, what time is it?" asked Jemma. "It is 9:30 A.M." answered Melinda after looking at her phone, then added "It is also Saturday"

"The Baby Shower" said Jemma finishing Melinda sentence while beaming. "Finally someone who actually remembers" said Phil. "Of course I remembered, why wouldn't I?" asked Jemma slowly sitting up with a little help from Leo. "Your husband didn't" said Melinda smirking, shocking both Phil and Leo. "Were you spying on us?" asked Phil. "Yes I was, I also you remember you bribing Leo with a MONKEY to wake him up" said Melinda smirking. "You aren't actually getting him a monkey are you?" asked Jemma to Phil who just laughed in return. "Yeah, that one is a big no" said Phil not missing the twinkle in Leo's eyes had disappeared at him saying no.

"Ok, even if you did get him a monkey I wouldn't let him keep it with a newborn in the apartment" said Jemma looking pointedly at Leo. Just then Skye and Grant came into Jemma and Leo's Room. "Hey, we couldn't find you guys anywhere, having a before-baby-shower party without me are we?" asked Skye sitting on Jemma and Leo's bed. "Pretty much" said Jemma. "How are you feeling?" asked Skye to Jemma. "Tired and really uncomfortable" said Jemma to her best friend. "Same here" said Skye.

"Trust me girls, when you have your baby or babies in your arms it will be worth it, I promise" said Melinda to her daughters (even Jemma wasn't biologically hers or actually adopted by her Jemma will always be her daughter) "You have been telling us this every day for the past eight and a half months whenever we complain about how big and swollen our ankles get, or how it takes someone helping you to get up or just the simple things you could be doing around the house or to take care of ourselves, I just want to see my babies already" said Skye hugging her mother. "I agree with Skye, I want to see my baby" said Jemma agreeing with her best friend/sister "I know, girls but it will be, I told my mother the same thing the day I had you, and I'm sure your mother did the same thing Jems" said Melinda to her daughter and her daughters friend.

"Sorry to break the mother/daughter moment there, but we should all really get ready for the shower" said Grant smiling at the interaction between the three ladies of the house. "I agree" said Phil. Leo agreeing by nodding. "OK, we are getting up now" said Jemma slowly getting out of bed with a little help from Melinda. "OK we will meet you downstairs whenever you guys are dressed and ready to go" said Melinda. "Oh and breakfast is downstairs" said Phil.

"Come on Angel" said Grant to Skye. "OK, see you guys downstairs" said Skye to Jemma and Leo.

*In the Kitchen Half an Hour later*

After the breakfast dishes were washed and put away in their places. "Alright, we should start setting up" said Grant. "Did we get everything?" asked Phil releasing Skye. "Yeah, everything is ready and set to go including the cakes, they said they are going to bring them half an hour before the shower" said Grant repeating what the woman on the phone said to him yesterday. "Alright, girls go relax and we will get everything ready" said Phil to the girls. "The girls and I will be in Skye and Grant's Room when your done" said Melinda leaving the boys to decorate.

*At the house two hours later"

"You girls can come down if you want to, we are done" said Grant. "OK" said all the girls at the same time and getting out of bed and over to the door to go downstairs.

When they went downstairs and over to the entrance to the living room it was decorated with a balloon arch, half of it was princess' balloons and the other half was monkey balloons. When they entered the living room they looked at the table on the left of them, it had three white onesies with a black fabric marker with a sign that says "Guest Book Onesie's please write your name on all three". "That's a great idea! Who thought of it?" asked Jemma. "Actually Leo and I thought of it" said Grant, Leo nodding.

"It's a brilliant idea" said Jemma. "It is" agreed Skye. "I'm glad you think so" said Grant, "Because you'll love everything else" added Grant. Looking over to a table on the far fright of the room Skye and Jemma saw a table with water bottles with pink tutu's and monkey covers as well as pink and blue lemonade slushies. "Oh, Leo we almost forgot" said Grant pulling out a sash for Skye to wear, while Leo did the same for Jemma. Skye's sash was pink with two sets of rhinestione baby feet at the top, while Jemma's was blue with rhinestone baby feet at the top, both sash's said 'Mommy-to-be'.

"I love it" said Skye kissing Grant after he put the sash on her. "It's perfect" said Jemma kissing Leo after he put the sash on. After the girls looked at the rest of the room the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it" said Phil walking to the front door and letting whoever it was in.

"Hi Phil, long time no see" said Tripp as he hugged Phil.

"Hi Tripp, were is Raina?" asked Phil.

"She's coming up now she had something to do last minute at work" said Tripp explaining why his wife wasn't there.

"Okay" said Phil "Come on in"

"How is Skye and Jemma?" asked Tripp walking into the house and going in the direction of the living room.

"They're doing great" said Phil.

"Awesome" said Tripp upin entering the living room "Hi guys!"

"Tripp!" said Skye as she hugged her best friend tightly being careful of her baby bump. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, Hey Jemma" said Tripp as he hugged Jemma carefully.

"Hi Tripp" said Jemma.

"Hi Grant, I see you actually alive" said Tripp.

"Oh crap that's who I forgot to tell that Grant came back" said Skye.

"Yeah you most definitely forgot to tell me, but that's okay" said Tripp.

"Okay now that that is settled where is Raina?" asked Leo curiously.

"She had to finish at work before she came, her boss wouldn't let her leave" said Tripp.

"Okay, but she is coming right?" asked Melinda.

"Of course, she has to go home first though and bring the presents with her because I forgot them" said Tripp they all laughed at him.

"Yeah very funny" said Tripp as he joined in on the laughter, and the doorbell rang a couple times.

"That must be either Tony, Pepper and their kids or Natasha, Clint and their baby" stated Melinda as she went to open the door and saw Tony, Pepper, and their kids Bobbi and Mack, They adopted them a couple years ago.

"Were are my nieces?" asked Tony once Melinda opened the door.

"In the living room" said Melinda as she opened the door wider and Tony came in.

"Come in Tony, nevermind Hey Pepper" said Melinda to Tony's wife.

"Hey Mel, it's good to see you" said Pepper as she ushered the kids into the Coulson's home with presents in their arms for the girls.

"It's good to see you too" said Melinda.

"How are the girls?" asked Pepper as she was walking to the living room with her kids following close behind them.

"They are doing good, I just hope that they don't go into labor today" said Melinda. "But now that I say that they will both go intp labor today knowing our luck"

"Yeah, you might have just jinxed yourself there Melinda" said Pepper laughing slightly.

"Probably, but I can't wait to meet my grandbabies" said Melinda excitedly.

"I can't wait to meet them either" said Pepper as they entered the living room.

"AUNT SKYE! AUNT JEMMA!" yelled Bobbi and Mack once they saw the girls.

"Hi Bobbi and Mack" said Skye as she hugged her niece and nephew.

"Hey Bobbi and Mack" said Jemma once they hugged her.

"Why are the babies still in your tummys?" asked the five year old Bobbi.

"Well, because" said Skye not knowing where to go with this conversation luckly Pepper saved her.

"Because they need to go to the hospital to meet there babies" explained Pepper to the four and six year old.

"Oh, when are they going to meet them Mommy?" asked Bobbi.

"Soon" said Pepper.

"How soon?" asked Bobbi.

"I don't know" said Pepper.

"Okay" said Bobbi.

"Thanks Pepper" said Skye as she hugged her aunt. "I'm glad you came"

"Your welcome, I'm glad we came too" said Pepper as she hugged her niece.

"I wasn't really sure how to explain to them why the babies were still in our stomachs yet" said Jemma "Thanks"

"No problem girls" said Pepper as she hugged Jemma, who has become a niece to her in the years she has known her, and the doorbell rang yet again.

"I'll go get it this time, I'll be right back" said Grant as he kissed Skye before walking to the door and saw Clint, Natasha baby Lincoln, and his Gramzy.

"Hi guys" said Grant when he opened the door.

"Hi Grant, how is Skye and Jemma doing?" asked Natasha.

"Their okay a little uncomfortable but thats to be expected" said Grant as he opened the door wider so they could all come in.

"And are you treating her like you should be?" asked his Gramzy.

"Of course Gram" said Grant as he hugged his grandmother.

"Good because if you weren't then there would be a problem" said Gramzy to her grandson.

"I know Gramzy, come on in you guys the parties are this way" said Grant ushering them all into the hallway.

"The girls are doing okay right?" asked Gramzy

"The girls are all doing great" said Grant to his grandmother.

"Good" said Gramzy walking in the direction of the living room.

"Hi Gramzy!" said Skye from where she was sitting in her big comfy chair she had gotten a few months ago.

"Hi Skye darling" said Gramzy walking over to Skye and hugging her. "How are my great grandbabies today?"

"They are both perfectly fine" said Skye happily.

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to my great grandbabies" said Gramsy.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to them Gramzy" said Grant as he went over to where his grandmother and Skye were and took Skye's hand.

"Good" said Gramzy. "And how are you dear?"

"I'm doing great so far" said Jemma as she hugged Gramzy.

"And how is your baby doing dear?" asked Gramzy.

"She is doing good, she actually just stopped kicking for the time being" said Jemma.

"Good, and are you young man treating your wife with respect?" asked Gramzy turning to Leo.

"Of course, I would never treat her other wise" said Leo to Gramzy.

"Good" said Gramzy. "I may not have raised you but your a good boy" added Gramzy patting his cheeks and everyone laughed and the doorbell rang.

"I'll go and get it" said Leo. "I'll be right back Jems" added Leo as he kissed his wife before leaving to get the door. Opening he saw Raina with presents in her arms.

"Hey there Raina, let me help" said Leo as he took some of the presents so she didn't fall over.

"Hey there Leo, and thank you" said Raina gratefully.

"Your welcome come on in" said Leo.

"How are Jemma and Skye?" asked Raina curiously.

"They are good, Mel just doesn't want them to go into labor today that's what I heard her say, and if I'm honest neither do I" said Leo truthfully.

"Well they have to go into labor sometime or you would never see your baby girl" said Raina laughing slightly.

"I know but I just don't wanna see Jemma in a lot of pain that's all" said Leo.

"I know, trust me, you'll be okay" said Raina.

"Okay, they are in here" said Leo upon entering the living room.

"Hi Raina" said Jemma from where she sat in her chair.

"Hi Jemma" said Raina putting the presents on the table and walking over to Jemma and hugging her.

"I'm so glad you could make it" said Skye.

"I'm glad too, my boss is a jerk though forcing me to finish my work before I came, I told him I would do it tomorrow" said Raina as she hugged Skye.

"Well I guess he wanted you to finish it today, It's okay though we wouldn't start the party without you Raina" said Skye.

"Yeah I guess so" said Raina.

"And here I thought you wouldn't start the party without me!" said Tripp pretending to be hurt by what Skye said.

"Yeah, Yeah we wouldn't start the party without you too" said Skye sarcastically and everyone laughed.

"We have some games over at the table near the fireplace, and we have some food on the other side" informed Melinda and everyone went to do there own thing before they did presents.

"I almost forgot something Skye I'll be right back, Leo come with me" said Grant grabbing his friend by the arm and pulling him out of the room.

"What did you forget?" asked Leo once they were out of the living room.

"Somethings I got for Skye" said Grant as he lead Leo up the stairs and into Skye and Grant's room to get the presents he got for Skye.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot what the things I got for Jemma too!" remembered Leo adn running to the room he shared with his wife. "I got them!" After getting their presents for Jemma and Skye they went back downstairs to give them the presents.

"I got you a few things" said Grant appearing at Skye's side with three presents.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Grant" said Skye.

"I know but I wanted to spoil you" said Grant and kissed his wife. After pulling away from his wife he gave her the first present. Opening it she found a beautiful blue necklace with the word Mom on it in a heart.

"Thank you Grant, It's beautiful" said Skye tearing up.

"Your welcome, do you need help putting it on?" asked Grant.

"Yeah" said Skye giving the box to Grant for him to put in on her. After putting it on Grant gave her the second present he bought. Opening another box that was bigger than the last one she found a beautiful dress that she has been wanting.

"How did you remember that I wanted this?" asked Skye curiously to her husband.

"You said you wanted that last month, so it was relatively easy to remember, babe" said Grant.

"Thank you" said Skye gratefully.

"Your welcome" said Grant passing her the last present. "This one is for you AND our girls"

Opening the last present Grant had given her she found three dresses, one for her and one for each of the babies. Skye's was a dark purple color, one of the babies dresses was pink with glitter, and the other was blue with glitter, and shoes for all of them.

"Thank you so much Grant" said Skye putting the dresses back in the box and kissing her husband.

"Your welcome" said Grant after they pulled apart.

"Jems, I got you a couple things" said Leo as he came to a stop in front of his wife.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Leo" said Jemma.

"I know but I wanted this day to be really special for you" said Leo giving her the first present. Opening it Jemma found a beautiful heart necklace with the word MOM in the heart, just like Skye's.

"It's beautiful Leo, Thank you" said Jemma.

"Your welcome" said Leo helping his wife put her new necklace on, and giving her the next present. Opening it Jemma found a card and a dress.

"What is the card for?" asked Jemma curiously.

"It's for you to go to the spa" explained Leo.

"Thank you, I love this dress" said Jemma.

"Your welcome, and I thought you might" said Leo handing her the last present. "And this one is for you and the baby"

Opening it Jemma found yet another dress for herself and one light pink dress with glitter for the baby.

"They're beautiful Leo, Thank you" said Jemma as she put aside the box and kissed her husband.

"Your welcome, beautiful" said Leo to his wife after they pulled apart smiling when she did.

"What do you want to eat I'll get it for you" asked Leo.

"Umm...whatever looks good" said Jemma.

"Okay, I'll be right back" said Leo and kissed his wife.

"Is there anything you want to eat Skye?" asked Grant.

"Uhh...surprise me" said Skye.

"Okay, be right back" said Grant and kissed his wife. When they left the girls sat in comfortable silence until Skye spoke up.

"So would you say you've had a pretty good day today then, Jemma?" asked Skye from where she sat beside her friend, both of them just casually sitting side by side as they each cradled their ever expanding stomachs. It had been a long day for both of them spent celebrating and enjoying their double baby shower together and they were now both exhausted, hence how the two of them now choosing to simply sit back and relax.

"Oh, yes" said Jemma, turning to face her friend with a smile. "It's been a really good day. I've had a lot of fun being completely spoiled by Leo and recieving so many amazing little gifts for our baby. How about you, Skye?"

"I've had a pretty good day too" said Skye with a smile of her own. "Grant has spoiled me today just as much as Leo has with you and we've also got loads of gifts for our babies. I'm actually starting to wonder if we'll even have enough room for everything now!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will" laughed Jemma softly. "But to be honest I've been thinking the same thing myself too."

"Well I think it's a pretty natural thing to end up with a lot of stuff when you start bringing children into the world" laughed Skye. "I'm sure as the years go by we'll both end up with way more stuff than we have room for!"

"That's probably true!" laughed Jemma, soon frowning as she stopped laughing to rub her stomach soothingly.

"Are you okay, Jemma?" asked Skye, concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine, Skye" nodded Jemma. "Just a little twinge in my left side that's all."

"A little twinge?" said Skye, sitting forwards a little. "Do you mean like cramps or something?"

"Something like that..." said Jemma quietly, biting down on her bottom lip a little to stop herself from swearing since the sudden jolt of pain she felt next made her really want to swear a little bit but she managed to stop herself from doing so just in time.

"Jemma, are you sure you're okay?" asked Skye worriedly, reaching out towards her and taking a hold of her left hand in her own, squeezing it comfortingly. "Because no offense or anything but you don't really look it."

"Really, Skye, I'm fine, honestly..." said Jemma, trailing off to wince. "...okay, maybe not."

"I'm going to get Leo" said Skye, looking up and glancing around for her friend and Jemma's husband. "LEO! COME HERE! JEMMA NEEDS YOU!" shouted Skye over all of the people talking around her when she laid eyes on him. It didn't very long after that for Leo to come running over once he heard that Jemma needed him and with Grant hot on his heels since he'd been talking to him at the time.

"What's wrong, Jemma?" asked Leo worriedly, crouching down in front of his wife and taking a hold of her free hand in his that Skye wasn't holding. "Is everything okay? You like you're in pain."

"I feel more discomfort at the moment than I do pain" said Jemma, smiling a weak smile up at her husband. "But trust me when I say that the pain will surely come later."

"What do you mean?" asked Leo, frowning.

"Promise me you won't panic too much if I tell you?" asked Jemma timidly, knowing fine that well that Leo would no doubt panic regardless of what he promised her since he was always worrying about her and panicking over her. But it was a endearing trait of his that she always found pretty sweet if she was completely honest with herself.

"Umm, well, I don't really want to promise to panic over something when I don't know what it is, so no..." replied Leo, trailing off meekly.

"Very well" sighed Jemma, as she tried her utmost best to remain as calm as she could knowing that one of them had to at least and if it wasn't going to be Leo then it was going to fall on her to do. "I do believe I'm having mild contractions and it's now only a matter of time before my water breaks."

"WHAT?!" yelled Leo loudly, startling every single guest around him for his yell was that high pitched. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE HAVING CONTRACTIONS?!"

"For goodness sake, Leo, there's no need to yell!" exclaimed Jemma, shaking her head at her husband instantly panicking exactly like she'd expected him to. "And I mean I'm having mild contractions as I believe my labor is fast approaching me. Now, quit panicking so much, sweetie. I'm still a long way off from actually giving birth yet."

"But how can you possibly know that?!" exclaimed Leo, contiuining to panic despite what Jemma had said because nothing was going to stop him from panicking right now. "You can't be having contractions or be in labor because you aren't due yet! You're due date isn't today, Jemma!"

"Contrary to popular belief but babies generally start to arrive whenever they wish to arrive, Leo, and hardly ever on their actual due date" said Jemma, sighing. "Due dates if anything are just guesses from doctors so we have a date to have everything planned by and things like that. Babies generally either come before their due dates or after, but hardly ever on time and especially not on the actual date."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" gasped Leo, clearly panicking even more than what he had been before. "What do I do?! I don't know what to do! What am I supposed to do?!"

"You need to start trying to calm down and try being calm for your wife right now, Leo!" said Grant sternly, glaring a little at his friend with a small eye roll. "If anyone should panic right now then it should rightfully be Jemma since she's the pregnant one and the one that will have to give birth at the end of the day."

"Thank you, Grant" said Jemma, smiling appreciatively up at him.

"Sure thing" said Grant, nodding at her and smiling back.

"Okay, so, Grant go and find my parents and tell them what's happening with Jemma and how we need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible before she gives birth here and scars all of the guests for life" said Skye, flashing her husband a smile. "And also because at this rate Leo is going to spontaenously combust!"

"You got it, babe" said Grant, as he took off in search of Phil and Melinda to inform them of everything that was currently happening.

"As for you, Leo, you need to do what Grant suggested and try to calm down so you can be there for Jemma, okay?" said Skye, smiling softly and encouraginly up at Leo. "She needs you now more than ever."

"Right, of course!" nodded Leo, squeezing Jemma's hand tightly in his own and as comfortingly as he could. "Tell me what I can do to help you, Jems, and I'll do it. What do you need? I'll get you anything you need!"

"Just keep sqeezing my hand like you are as it's comforting and soothing to me knowing that your close by" smiled Jemma, as she continued to bite down on her bottom lip every time she felt a twinge of pain shoot through her abdomen due to her contractions becoming stronger by the second.

"Do you know how far apart your contractions are or not?" asked Skye.

"I've been trying to count them in my head and so far they're about 5 minutes apart give or take" said Jemma. "That's a good thing. They're getting stronger but not strong enough to actually go into labor yet because my water has still yet to break and I can't give birth until it does."

"When do you think it'll break?" asked Leo, swallowing a little nervously.

"It could be anything from a few minutes to a few hours from now" said Jemma, smiling softly at her husband. "Waters don't break as soon as contractions start as sometimes you can experience contractions for hours before your water actually breaks. And then even once it does you don't instantly give birth as then you need to wait until your far enough dilated so it can take hours after that as well."

"You're knowledge on pregnancy, labor and birth never ceases to amaze me, Jemma" said Skye, laughing softly. "You're like a walking talking encyclopedia of pregnancy!"

"It doesn't hurt to always be well informed of these things, Skye" said Jemma, laughing also. ""Though truthfully I hope I'm not in labor for hours upon hours because I don't think even I could take that."

"I know I definitely couldn't" said Leo, frowning at the thought. "I don't know how I'm going to cope seeing you in so much pain."

"You'll be fine, sweetie, I have faith that you will be" smiled Jemma reassuringly. "Just whatever you do don't faint on me or I'll be having some serious words with you afterwards."

"I'll do my best, Jems, you know that I will" said Leo, smiling a somewhat weak smile up at her. He really would do all that he could to be there for her and hopefully not faint when she really needed him the most.

"Are you okay, Jemma?!" came Melinda's concerned voice, as she came running up to them all with Phil and Grant both running behind her. "Grant told us that you were having contractions."

"I am and they're about 5 minutes apart give or take but my waters have yet to break so I'm not in labor or anything just yet thank god" said Jemma, wincing a little as a jolt of her pain hit her in her left side. "Oh, bloody-MITTENS!"

"Mittens?" said Skye, giggling. "Oh, Jemma!"

"I'm trying really hard not to swear" said Jemma, flashing a scowl at Skye sitting beside her. "But it's a lot harder than it looks I'm telling you that!"

"I think we should get her to the hospital right away before her waters break and she goes into labor" suggested Phil. "She needs to give birth at a hospital not a baby shower."

"I agree we need to move her right away" said Melinda. "Go and get the car ready and I'll help Leo and Grant get Jemma to her feet."

"Okay" nodded Phil, setting off into a run to start up the car. "I'll wait for you all in the car!"

"Can you stand to walk or not, Jemma?" asked Melinda. "Because if you can't then I'm sure both Leo and Grant can help you up and help carry you to the car."

"No, I can still walk for now" said Jemma, slowly rising to her feet with the help of Leo and Skye on either side of her. "I'm really fine for now, guys, but I appreciate everyone's concern I really do."

"You're fine right now but I'm guessing a little later you won't be" said Skye.

"And before you know it, Skye, you'll be experiencing exactly what I am yourself soon enough too!" said Jemma, grinning at her friend.

"Let's just get you all sorted and checked into the hospital before we start making Grant fret over when I'll be going into labor next and things like that" said Skye, laughing.

"I highly doubt you and Jemma are going to go into labor on the same day and give birth on the same day so I'm good on the no needing to panic front, hon" chuckled Grant.

"You might be alright but I'm far from it! I honestly don't know how Jemma is managing to remain calm because honestly I'm a nervous wreck right now!" exclaimed Leo, the colour draining slightly from his cheeks.

"Honestly, Leo, I'm a woman and it's a well known fact that women are stronger than men because after all if it was left up to men to have babies then humans would've gone extinct like the dinosaurs a long, long time ago!" laughed Jemma, soon laughing even more when Skye joined in laughing by her side.

"She's got a point there" said Grant, laughing a little bit himself.

"Alright you guys that's enough for now" said Melinda, sighing. "Let's all just get Jemma to the hospital as quick as we can."

"Oh, bugger..." said Jemma just as her waters broke and she was left standing in a pool of water at her feet.

"Is that..." said Leo, trailing off, looking as white as a sheet and almost as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"My waters just broke, yes..." said Jemma, biting down on her bottom lip apprehensively.

"Now we really need to get you to the hospital and pronto!" said Skye.

"Yes, please do, because the contractions are now intensifying as they become even stronger!" gasped Jemma, as she wrapped her arms around her stomach to cradle it tightly yet tenderly.

"Oh, boy, here goes nothing!" exclaimed Leo nervously yet excitedly, as he attempted to help Grant, Skye and Melinda get Jemma to where Phil was waiting for them all in the car to get them to the hospital as soon as possible so that Leo and Jemma could become parents for the first time.

When they got to the hospital Phil dropped Melinda, Grant, Skye, Leo and Jemma off at the front so they could get Jemma looked at while Phil went to find a parking spot. After Jemma was taking back into a room Grant, Skye and Melinda sat in silence.

"Did dad find a parking spot yet?" asked Skye wondering where her dad was.

"Yeah, he just texted me that he is coming" said Melinda putting her phone back in her pocket. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay" said Skye knowing that the question was directed at her.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, hun?" asked Grant.

"I'm positive, we should all be worrying about Jemma not me" said Skye as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you weren't also having contractions" said Grant placing his right hand on top of Skye's hand that was on her stomach.

"I'm not so don't worry" said Skye 'Well that wasn't technically a lie, I'm not having contractions, I'm just a little more uncomfortable than I was at home' Skye thought to herself.

"Hey, where is Jemma?" asked Phil as he found his family in the waiting room.

"She is back in a room we are just waiting for someone to come and tell us how she is doing.

"Okay, how are you feeling Skye?" asked Phil sitting down in between his wife and his daughter.

"I'm good" said Skye half telling the truth, she was fine now.

"Okay" said Phil not really believing his daughter but he didn't want to aggravate her.

"I'm gonna go for a walk" said Skye starting to get up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Grant to his wife standing up.

"Yeah" said Skye grabbing Grant's hand as she stood up.

"We will be back soon" said Skye to her parents and started walking down the hall.

*In Jemma's Room*

"You are about three centimeters dilated" said the doctor. "I have to ask a question, do you want an epidoural?"

"No, I would rather do this without any pain medication, but thank you for asking" said Jemma truthfully.

"Okay, I will check on you in a couple hours just press the nurse button if you need anything" said the doctor as he then exited the room.

"Jems, I thought you said you would want an epidoural" said Leo.

"No I said I didn't want an epidoural, I want to do this naturally, when my mom gave birth she didn't have any pain medication" said Jemma.

"Oh...I could have sworn you said you did, I just don't want to see you in that much pain" said Leo started to panic.

"Leo, honey, I'll be fine, I promise all I need right now is you to help me through and I'll be fine" said Jemma.

"I promise I won't leave you until we have our healthy baby girl in our arms" promised Leo.

"Good, because I don't want you to leave" said Jemma.

*In the Hall*

"Skye are you sure your feeling okay" asked Grant worriedly.

"Yes, no, I don't know" said Skye squeezing Grant's hand.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll go get your parents" said Grant.

"No don't leave, just text them or something" said Skye sitting down in a chair.

"Okay, I won't leave you I promise" said Grant kneeling in front of his wife.

"Good because I need you" said Skye closing her eyes in discomfort.

"I just texted you parents, they said they were coming as fast as they could" said Grant as he checked his phone and turned his attention back to his wife.

"Good" said Skye after some of the pain passed.

"They said they are almost here" said Grant checking his phone once again.

"Okay" said Skye taking Grant's hand and squeezing it. After a few minutes of silence between the two, Melinda and Phil came over concern shown on their faces.

"Skye are you okay?" asked Melinda as she came to kneel in front of her daughter. "No" said Skye as another wave of pain hit. "Can you stand up?" asked Melinda to her daughter. "I can try" said Skye a little uneasy.

Grant and Phil went on either side of Skye to help her stand up. When Skye was standing she suddenly felt something wet. "Crap" said Skye. "What happend?" asked Grant, "Are you okay?" asked Phil. "I think my water just broke" said Skye. "Okay, Phil, Grant, sit Skye back down while I go get a doctor, I'll be right back" said Melinda then left to go to the front desk. When they helped Skye sit down again Grant kneeled in front of her and took her hand, While Phil kneeled by her side with his hand on her back. "We're going to be parents" said Skye to Grant. "Yes we are" said Grant and leaned over to place a quick kiss to her lips.

When Melinda finally came back with the doctor they decided they were going to take Skye and get her settled in a room. "Can Grant come" said Skye when they started taking her back. "Yeah, I'll stay back with your father" said Melinda to her daughter. When they took Skye, Phil turned to Melinda "We're going to be grandparents" said Phil to his wife. "Yes we are Phil" said Melinda.

*In Skye's Room*

"Skye you're doing great" said the doctor "You are about three centimeters dilated", "I have a question, can my parents come back here?" Skye asked the doctor. "Of course I will tell them they can come back" said the doctor and left the room."Holy Crap Skye, we're going to be parents" said Grant to his wife, then added "I love you so much Skye", "I love you too Grant" said Skye, then another wave of pain hit. "Your doing great baby" said Grant in a comforting tone still holding her hand.

Back in Jemma's Room

"Your doing great Jems" said Leo to his wife while nervously tapping his fingers on his leg. "Leo your starting to freak me out" said Jemma then added "Go and get the others please". "Alright baby I'll be back as soon as I can" said Leo walking out in search of the others. Little did they know that Skye was in the room next door to Jemma's.

Out in The Waiting Room

"Hey guys were is Grant and Skye?" asked Leo to Phil and Melinda. "Skye's water broke I went and got a doctor and Skye is back with Grant in a room somewhere, we are just waiting to hear if we can go back" said Melinda answering Leo's question. "Is Jemma okay?" said Phil a little concerned. "Yes she's fine but she wanted too see you guys" said Leo. Just then the doctor that took Skye back reappeared and asked for Skye's family. Melinda, Phil, and Leo went over.

"How is she?" asked Phil getting nervous. "Skye is doing great, She is three centimeters dilated and her water definitely broke" said the doctor. "Can we see her?" asked Melinda. "Yes you absolutely can" said the doctor then added " I will show you too her room", "Thank you" said Phil and Melinda together. "Do you want to go as well sir" said the doctor to Leo. "Sure" said Leo. "Are you sure Jemma won't mind Leo" asked Phil with curiosity. "I will only be five minutes" said Leo hopefully. "Okay, but if you want to stay with Skye for a little bit I'll go and stay with Jemma, and I'll tell her where you are" said Melinda to Leo. "Thank you Mel, that would be great, she said I was starting to freak her out and to go get somebody" said Leo. "Alright, so that settled I'll go and stay with Jemma until you come back to her room while you and Phil go and see how Skye is doing" said Melinda, then added "Where is she exactly?" asked Melinda.

"I'll take you too her" said Leo. "Thanks" said Melinda. They then walked back to Jemma's room which was just next door to Skye's room. "This is Skye's room" said the doctor. "Thank you very much doctor" said Phil gratefully. The doctor then left, Phil, Melinda and Leo alone in the hallway. "Melinda this is Jemma's room" said Leo to Melinda. "I'll text you if she wants you, she might want you soon" said Melinda, then went in Jemma's room. "Let's go see Skye" said Phil, then knocked on the door.

Over in Jemma's room

"Hi, Jemma" said Melinda upon entering Jemma's room. "Hi Melinda, where is everyone else?" asked Jemma with curiosity. "Skye's water broke when she and Grant were walking and she is currently next door to you" said Melinda sitting down in the chair by Jemma's bed. "Really?" said Jemma shocked. "Yeah she was starting to get more contractions and when she stood up her water broke" said Melinda to Jemma who looked shocked. "That's amazing" said Jemma before another wave of pain hit her. "Your doing great Jemma, just keep breathing" said Melinda in a reassuring voice.

Over in Skye's Room

"Come in" said Grant to whoever was knocking at the door. Phil and Leo entered the room. "Hey baby girl" said Phil walking and hugging his daughter. "Hey dad" said Skye after they finished hugging. "Hey Leo, what are you doing in here?" said Grant. "Well hello to you too Grant" said Leo with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, then added "Jemma wanted to see you guys but when I came out to get you Melinda said Skye's water had broke, and Jems said I was freaking her out", "Who's in Jemma's room with her?" said Skye. "Your mom, she said she would text me when Jemma wanted me" said Leo. "Where is Jemma's room?" asked Grant curiously.

"Right next door" said Leo, just then he got a text from Melinda saying that Jemma wanted him sooner rather than later. "I have to go Jemma wants me" said Leo and said his goodbyes. When Leo closed the door another wave of pain hit Skye "You're doing good" said Grant.

Over in Jemma's Room

"Did you text Leo?" asked Jemma. "Yes I did Jemma don't worry Skye's room is just next door he said he would be over as quick as he could" said Melinda. Just then Leo walked in the room. "Hey Jems" said Leo walking over to his wife side and holding her hand and lacing their fingers together. "Hey Leo, How is Skye doing?" asked Jemma curiously. "She's doing good" said Leo. "How far is she?" asked Jemma. "Three centimeters, I'm guessing Mel told you what happend" said Leo. "Yes she told me what happend" said Jemma to her husband. "I'm going to go and see Skye, you can text Phil and I if you need anything" said Melinda, "Oh and Leo" Melinda added.

"Yes" said Leo. "Don't freak her out" said Melinda, then left the room, Another wave of pain hit Jemma.

Over in Skye's Room

Another knock was heard on the door. "You can come in" said Grant rubbing soothing circles on his wife's stomach. "Hey Skye" said Melinda walking in the room to the bed and hugging her daughter. "Hey Mom" said Skye hugging her mother. "How are you doing?" asked Melinda. "I'm doing good, so far" said Skye lying back on the bed. "How's Jemma?" asked Skye. "She's doing good, she is 5 centimeters dilated so far the doctor came in while I was in there with her" said Melinda, another wave oh pain hit Skye.

"Grant" said Skye turning to her side. "Baby, your doing great" said Grant reassuringly to his wife. "It hurts" said Skye closing her eyes in pain. "I'm sorry I wish there was somtheing I could do to help" said Grant kissing his wifes forehead. The pain started to subside for a little bit when Skye spoke "Grant there is no need to be sorry" said Skye to her husband, then added "It will be worth it in the end", "Yes it will, I love you" said Grant. "I love you too" said Skye Grant leaned down for a quick kiss.

Another knock was heard on the door and the doctor came in. "Hello, I need to check Skye over quick" said the doctor upon entering the room. "Alright we'll go and see Jemma while the doctor is checking you over sweetheart" said Melinda to her daughter. "Bye baby girl" said Phil. "Bye" said Skye, then her parents left and the doctor checked to see how far Skye was. "You are doing great Skye you are currently 4 centimeters dilated" said the doctor. "Thank you doctor" said Skye gratefully.

"You're welcome Skye" said the doctor, then added "If you need anything just hit the nurse button and a nurse will come in" Then left the room. "One quick question Grant" said Skye turning to her husband. "What question would that be?" asked Grant. "Did you or my dad lock the doors to the house?" asked Skye curiously. "I think you're dad was the one who was supposed to shut and lock the doors" said Grant to his wife. "Just because you think it doesn't mean he actually did it babe" said Skye to her loving husband. Another wave of pain hit Skye.

Over in Jemma's Room

A knock was heard. "Come in" said Leo holding his wifes hand. "Hey guys" said Jemma when Phil and Melinda entered her room. "How are you doing?" asked Phil.

"I'm doing okay, the doctor said I was five centimeters" said Jemma.

"It will be worth it when you hold your baby girl in your arms" said Melinda reassuringly.

"Thanks Melinda, I can't wait to meet my baby girl" said Jemma.

"Your welcome Jem, we all can't wait to meet her either" said Melinda with a smile.

"Leo you've been awfully queit are you okay?" asked Phil.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just worried something is gonna happen" said Leo worriedly.

"I was the same way when Skye was born because she was born five weeks earlier than she should have been, but Melinda's mom helped me get through me worrying so much about Skye and Melinda that I was able to be there for her, because I wasn't there when Melinda's water broke when I was at work, and I was so panicked I didn't even tell my boss I was leaving, but he called later and asked why I left so suddenly and I told the truth that I had forgotten, he said I didn't need to worry" said Phil.

"Thanks Phil, that helps a lot" said Leo.

"Your welcome" said Phil.

"I forgot to tell my mom that I was at the hospital" said Jemma finally remembering what she was missing.

"I already told her and she said that when we are ready that they would book a flight and come out to meet their first grandchild" said Leo.

"When did you call them?" asked Jemma.

"I called them before I went to get Melinda from the waiting room" said Leo.

"Okay, I almost forgot how is Skye doing?" asked Jemma.

"She is doing good, Grant texted me before telling me the doctor said she was four centimeters" said Melinda.

"Wow, we might just end up giving birth at the same time" said Jemma biting her lip from the pain.

"Yeah that would be something wouldn't it" said Melinda thoughtfully.

"Yeah" said Jemma. "You're doing great Jemma" said Leo holding his wifes hand.

Another knock was heard. "Come in" said Leo. "Hi, I just wanted to make sure the baby is doing okay" said the doctor coming into the room with an ultrasound machine.

"Okay" said Jemma holding Leo's hand as the doctor set the ultrasound up.

"Well, that's interesting" said the doctor looking at the screen and double checking to make sure he was right. "Is everything okay?" asked Jemma getting worried.

"Everything is perfectly fine" said the doctor. "Did you know that in many twin pregnancies that the second baby can hide behind the first baby?"

"Yes I did, why?" asked Jemma.

"Well it seems that's the case for you, your having twins" said the doctor.

"Wait...What?" asked Leo shocked.

"Your wife is pregnant with twins" said the doctor.

"Wow, do you know what the gender is?" asked Leo meekly.

"Yes would you like to know?" asked the doctor.

"Yes" said Jemma and Leo at the same time.

"Okay, the second baby is a boy, congratulations" said the doctor.

"A baby boy" said Jemma starting to cry. "I can't believe it! Thank you"

"Your welcome, I'll leave you guys and I'll be back to check on you later" said the doctor leaving the room.

"I can't believe your having twins!" said Melinda shocked.

"I can't believe it either" said Jemma.

"Congratulations you two, do you want us to tell Grant and Skye for you?" asked Phil.

"Yes please, I wish I could tell them myself but I can't" said Jemma.

"Okay, we will be back a little later to see you" said Melinda giving Jemma a hug.

"Bye guys" said Jemma and Leo together.

"I love you" said Jemma.

"I love you too Jems" said Leo kissing his wife. "Your doing great Jems" said Leo as Jemma got another contraction.

Over in Skye's Room

Skye had fallen asleep a couple minutes ago when Grant heard someone knock on the door and went to open it as quietly as he could so he didn't wake Skye up.

"Hey guys" whispered Grant.

"Hey, why are you whispering?" asked Melinda.

"Skye fell asleep a couple minutes ago and I don't want to wake her" whispered Grant.

"Okay we just wanted to let you know that while we were in Jemma's room the doctor came in and did an ultrasound and they found out they were having a baby boy" said Phil

"Wow" said Grant. "He actually got her pregnant with twins"

"Yeah, we are going to find something to eat do you want anything?" asked Phil

"No thanks, I'm good" said Grant.

"If Skye wakes up tell her we went to find something that is edible" said Melinda who didn't want to eat hospital food because it was disgusting.

"I will" said Grant trying not to laugh.

"See you later" said Phil.

"See you later" said Grant shutting the door quietly and walking back to where his wife was lying in bed still sleeping. After almost ten minutes Skye started to wake up.

"Hey beautiful" said Grant to his wife once he saw her waking up.

"Hey" said Skye smiling at her husband.

"Your parents came back from Jemma's room to tell me that Jemma is pregnant with twins" said Grant.

"Wait...what? He got her pregnant with twins?" asked Skye shocked.

"Yeah, she is having a boy and a girl" said Grant.

"Wow, that was shocking news, can I have your phone?" asked Skye.

"Yeah why?' asked Grant pulling his phone out of his pocket and giving his phone to Skye.

"Because I want to call Jemma and I forgot my phone at home" said Skye taking the phone and calling Leo because Jemma left her phone at home.

*Hey Grant, why are you calling me?* "It's me Skye, can I talk to Jemma?" asked Skye into the phone. *Yeah of course* said Leo handing the phone to his wife. *Hello?* said Jemma. "Hi Jem it's me, Grant said you are having twins" said Skye happily. *Yes I am and I'm still shocked to find out we are having a boy as well as a girl* said Jemma.

"I know I'm shocked to congratulations, how are you doing?" asked Skye. *I'm doing good, the doctor just left and said I am six centimeters dilated* said Jemma nervously. "Jem why do you sound nervous?" asked Skye worriedly. *Because I can't believe I'm this far along when it seems like yesterdsay that I found out I was pregnant and then I blinked and here I am getting ready to have not one but two babies* said Jemma. "Jemma we are in the same boat here because I feel the exact same way you do right now, don't worry because soon we will both have two beautiful babies to hold and love more than anything in the world" said Skye trying to reassure her friend from over the phone.

*Thank you Skye, I gotta go Leo's phone is almost dead* said Jemma. "Okay I'll talk to you later, bye Jem" said Skye. *Talk to you later Skye* said Jemma hanging up the phone.

"Here you go" said Skye giving her husband his phone back.

"Thanks, I almost forgot your parents also said they were going to find edible food because your mom doesn't like hospital food" said Grant putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Okay" said Skye and a knock was heard. "Come in" said Grant.

"Hi, I came to check Skye and see how shes doing" said the doctor. "Your doing good you are five centimeters dilated"

"Thank you" said Skye. "I will come back a little later to check on you again" said the doctor leaving.

"I can't believe this is all happening" said Grant.

"Me either, I love you" said Skye.

"I love you too" said Gratn leaning down to kiss his wife. "You are doing great baby" said Grant as Skye took his hand and squeezed it because the contractions were getting worse.

Over in Jemma's Room

"Why don't you go to sleep for a little while Jemma, you are going to need all the energy you can get" said Leo to his wife.

"I was just about to close my eyes and try to sleep" said Jemma.

"Okay I promise I'll be here when you wake up" said Leo kissing his wifes forehead.

"I will hold you too that promise" said Jemma closing her eyes.

*FIVE HOURS LATER*

The was in Skye's room checking her over. "You are ten centimeters dilated" said the doctor.

"Finally" said Skye.

They all heard a beeping sound. "I'm sorry I have to check another patient but this doctor will be here" said Dr. Andrews intruducing the doctor that had just come in the room. "It's fine" said Skye as she felt another contraction and Dr. Andrews left the room to go next door to see his second patient.

"Hello, how are you doing?" asked Dr. Andrews to Jemma.

"I'm doing okay" said Jemma.

"Well I'm gonna check and see how far along you are" said Dr. Andrews. "You are ten centimeters dilated"

"Oh thank goodness" said Jemma.

"Are you ready to be parents?" asked Dr Andrews.

"Yes" - "Definitely" heard the doctor.

"Okay then on the next contraction push" said Dr. Andrews to Jemma.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N - Yes I am most certainly evil, But I finally updated! WOOHOO!

I hoped you all liked it I just wanted to say that the next chapter will be the LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY! and I wanted to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story and putting up with my lousy updating skills :)

I hope you liked it and thank you again! Please leave a review :)

Thank You!

SPK

Over in Skye's Room


	16. Welcome to the World, Little Ones

A/N: Hi everyone! I wanted to say I never thought that ANYONE would like what I've been writing, and this has been a journey I never thought I would finish, I wanted to thank everyone who has been favoriting, following and reviewing thank you so so so much! Love you guys! 33

So here is the last chapter of Battlefield I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD Marvel does...I wish I did but I don't, Oh well, but I do own this story, it's pretty much all I own :)

Chapter Fifteen: Welcome to the World, Little Ones

*FIVE HOURS LATER*

Skye was lying in here bed holding her beautiful baby girls, when Grant came back in her room from going to get her parents.

"Hey beautiful" said Grand kissing her forehead.

"Hey handsome" said Skye taking her attention off of their babies.

"How are you feeling?" asked Grant concerned for his wife.

"I'm feeling good, I think I'm just running on adrenaline" said Skye turning her attention to their children.

"Me too, your parents are outside do you want me to bring them in?" asked Grant to his wife.

"Yeah, bring them in" said Skye.

"I'll be right back" said Grant kissing his wife's forehead, walking to the door and opening it. "Come in"

"Hey baby" said Melinda upon entering the room and walking to her daughters side.

"Hi Mama" said Skye pon hearing her mothers voice.

"They're beautiful, just like their mother" said Melinda smoothing her daughters hair away from her face.

"Thanks mom, do you want to hold them?" asked Skye to her mother.

"Yes" said Melinda carefully sitting on Skye's bed and carefully taking the baby that was in the nook of Skye's left arm while Skye passed her mother the baby that was in the nook of her right arm. "Did you pick out names yet?"

"Yes we did" said Skye leaning back on her bed.

"Their names are Heather Melinda Ward and Rebekah Jemma Ward" said Grant wrapping an arm around his wife, while she rested her head atop his chest.

"Which ones which?" asked Phil curiously.

"Mom has Heather on her right and Rebekah on her left" said Skye.

"How can you tell?" asked Phil to his daughter.

"Heather has a blue hat and Rebekah has a pink hat" said Skye to her parents. "How is Jemma and her twins doing?"

"Both mom and babies are healthy and resting in their room, you know who the doctor said she was having twin boys?" asked Phil to his daughter.

"Yeah..." said Skye trailing off.

"Well, she did have twins but not two boys, she had a girl and a boy, she also had them around the same time as you had Heather and Rebekah" said Melinda holding her granddaughters.

"Wow, Really?" asked Skye shocked.

"Really" said Melinda.

"Can I hold my granddaughters now?" asked Phil to his wife.

"Of course, but you have to sit in the rocker because I'm sitting on Skye's bed" said Melinda "And be careful"

"I'm always careful" said Phil bringing the rocker to Skye's side of the bed where Melinda was sitting and carefully taking Heather from Melinda while Melina carefully gave him Rebekah.

"Can I have your phone, Grant?" asked Skye to her husband.

"Of course" said Grant passing Skye his phone.

"Thank you" said Skye leaning over to kiss her husband.

"Your welcome" said Grant after they pulled apart and Skye started dialing Leo's number so she could talk to Jemma. *Hello?* asked Leo. "Hey Leo it's me Skye" said Skye into the phone.  
*Hey Skye, how are you doing?* asked Leo. "I'm doing good, can I talk to Jemma?" asked Skye wanting to talk to her friend. *Of course one minute, Jemma it's Skye she wants to talk to you* said Leo to his wife *Hi Skye* said Jemma after a minute. "Hi Jem, how are you and the twins doing?" asked Skye. *I'm doing good and so are the twins I finally go them to go to sleep, how are you and your twins doing?* asked Jemma. "We are doing great, They are finally sleeping now" said Skye looking over to where Heather and Rebekah were wiht her father and mother. *Good, did you pick out names yet?* asked Jemma. "Yes Grant and I decided on Heather Melinda Ward and Rebekah Jemma Ward, did you pick out names for your babies yet?" asked Skye curiously. *Yes we finally decided on names too, did Phil and Melinda tell you that I had a girl and a boy?* asked Jemma. "Yes they did, what are their names?" asked Skye. *Their names are Khaia Rose Fitz-Simmons and Alexander Charles Fitz-Simmons* said Jemma. "They are beautiful names Jem" said Skye to her friend. *Heather and Rebekah are beautiful names too Skye, Oh I'm so sorry I have to go Leo's phone is about to die* said Jemma. "It's fine tell him I said to put it on the charger sometime" said Skye laughing slightly. *I will bye Skye* said Jemma. "Bye Jem" said Skye hanging up the phone.

"Here you go" said Skye giving her husband his phone.

"Thanks" said Grant putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Welcome, can I have my babies back now?" asked Skye to her parents.

"Of course, your dad and I will leave you alone for a while" said Melinda taking Rebekah from Phils arms and giving her back to her mother.

"Thanks mom" said Skye after her mother passed her Rebekah who was sleeping peacefully.

"Your welcome baby, if you need anything call" said Melinda.

"Here you go baby girl, I love you" said Phil as he gave Heather back to her mother.

"I love you too dad" said Skye to her father after he passed her Heather who was also sleeping peacefully.

"We'll see you four later" said Phil taking his wife's hand and leading her out of the room and to the waiting room.

Over in Jemma's Room

"I love you so much Jems" said Leo to his wife.

"I love you too Leo" said Jemma to her husband. "I can't believe we had a baby girl and a baby boy"

"No I didn't have them you did, your a superhero Jems" said Leo to his wife lovingly.

"I know I had them but I didn't make them alone" said Jemma.

"I know that Jems" said Leo.

"And I'm not a superhero" said Jemma shyly.

"Yes you are your my superhero" said Leo kissing his wife.

"I'll gladly be your superhero" said Jemma after they pulled apart.

"Good" said Leo and they both heard a small cry coming from their daughter. "Hey baby girl don't cry" said Leo carefully picking up their daughter and holding her close to him. "It's alright Daddy's here"

"Your a natural baby" said Jemma from where she sat on her bed.

"Your a natural too baby" said Leo to his wife after Khaia's cries soften and eventually she was asleep in her fathers arms.

"Can I hold her?" asked Jemma wanting to hold her daughter.

"Of course" said Leo carefully passing Khaia to her mother when they heard another cry coming from their son. "Hi baby boy, don't cry Daddy's here" said Leo carefully picking up his son, and holding him close. "Don't cry you'll wake up your sister" said Leo soothingly to his son and his cries softened and looked up at his father. "Hey there Alex" said Leo to his son when their son smiled at him knowing his fathers voice, walking over to his wife, carefully lying down with her and wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you Jems" said Leo to his wife.

"I love you too, I'm going to go to sleep for a little while" said Jemma closing her eyes and being careful of Khaia and Alex. "Goodnight Leo"

"Goodnight Beautiful" said Leo kissed his wifes forehead and closed his eyes.

*THREE DAYS LATER*

Skye and Jemma had gotten out of the hopsital two days ago and were still trying to settle into a routine with the babies.

"Hey Skye" said Jemma as she came into the living room where her friend was.

"Hi Jemma, whats up?" asked Skye.

"Not much I just decided I would come down here for a little bit while Leo watches Khaia and Alex, where is Grant?" asked Jemma curiously.

"He's watching Heather and Rebekah while I get some laundry done" said Skye sitting on the couch.

"Me too, Thank you for lending us some clothes for Khaia, Leo and I are going to go out today since we didn't have any clothes for her" said Jemma gratefully to her friend.

"Your welcome, I'm glad we could help, and you needed more time to recover and not go to the store right away" said Skye hugging her friend.

"That's true, I can't believe we had them the day of our baby showers" said Jemma to her friend.

"Neither can I, it seems so surreal, and I can't believe we had them on the exact same day" said Skye.

"Neither can I, it does seem surreal" said Jemma as Melinda walked into the room.

"Hi girls were are Grant and Leo?" asked Melinda.

"They are both upstairs watching the babies so we could get some laundry and other things done" said Jemma.

"Okay, how are you guys doing?" asked Melinda sitting on the couch beside her daughter and her daughters friend.

"I'm good" said Skye.

"Me too, it just still seems surreal that we had our babies on the exact same day as each other" said Jemma.

"That's good, and I'm kinda surprised you both went into labor on the same day too" said Melinda to both girls.

"Hey girls" said Phil upon entering the living room to find them all talking.

"Hey dad" said Skye.

"Hi Coulson" said Jemma.

"How are you two doing?" asked Phil to the girls.

"Good" said Skye and Jemma making them both laugh.

"Sorry but Heather and Rebekah just woke up and Grant needs me" said Skye checking her phone.

"Okay we will see you later" said Melinda.

"See you later" said Skye leaving the living room to go to her and her husbands bedroom.

"I have to go too, Khaia and Alex woke up" said Jemma checking her phone.

"Okay see you later Jem" said Phil.

"Thank you for letting us stay here" said Jemma gratefully.

"Your very welcome Jemma, you can stay here as long as you need" said Melinda hugging Jemma.

"Thank you, see you guys later" said Jemma leaving the living room to go back to hers and Leos room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" asked Phil to his wife once they were alone.

"Sure what movie did you have in mind?" asked Melinda curiously.

"Your favorite" said Phil.

"And what is my favorite movie?" asked Melinda.

"The Titanic" said Phil.

"That's true it is my favorite movie" said Melinda.

"Alright let me just go and get it" said Phil walking over to their DVD shelf picking the movie and putting it in the DVD player.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't go see if they need us?" asked Melinda from where she sat on the couch.

"I think Grant and Skye and Leo and Jemma will be able to handle both set of twins" said Phil.

"Okay play the movie" said Melinda to her husband.

"Okay" said Phil sitting on the couch wrapping his arms around his wife and playing the movie. After the movie was over it was time to cook dinner.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Phil to his wife after the movie ended not really wanting to cook.

"Chinese" said Melinda.

"Okay, I'll go order it" said Phil walking into the kitchen.

"Okay I'll go and tell the kids" said Melinda walking up the stairs to their bedrooms. First she knocked on Jemma and Leo's door. "Hey Jemma, Phil is ordering chinese for dinner just wanted to let you guys know" said Melinda once Leo opened the door.

"Okay thanks for letting us know" said Leo with Khaia in his arms.

"Bye Leo, bye Khaia" said Melinda kissing Khaia's forehead.

"Bye Melinda" said Leo smiling and closing the door.

Melinda then crossed the hallway to knock on her daughters door. "Hey mom" said Skye opening the door with Rebekah in her arms. "Hey I wanted to let you guys know that you father is ordering chinese for dinner" said Melinda on Skye opened the door.

"Okay, thanks" said Skye to her mother trying to calm her daughter down.

"Your welcome see you later baby girl" said Melinda kissing her granddaughter forehead and hugging her daughter.

"See you later mom" said Skye shutting the door to hers and Grant's bedroom.

After Melinda told the kids she then went downstairs and went into the living room to wait for her husband.

"Hey sweetheart" said Phil entering the living room.

"Hey Phil" said Melinda sitting on the couch reading a book.

"The Fault In Our Stars?" asked Phil surprised that she was reading it a fourth time.

"Yes I'm reading The Fault In Our Stars, you shoudl know that by now" said Melinda closing the book.

"Well I'm going to go get the food okay?" asked Phil.

"Okay I'll come with you" said Melinda getting off the couch.

"Okay" said Phil kissing his wife.

"Let's go" said Melinda taking his hand leading him to the door. When they came home they found Jemma, Skye, Grant and Leo all waiting in the dining room with Khaia, Alex, Heather and Rebekah in their arms.

'I could get used to coming home like this' thought Phil and Melinda walking into to kitchen.

THE END

A/N That's it! Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following this story! It means alot that you guys liked it as much as you did...There might be a sequel in the making ;)

I would like to thank LisaMichelle25 for helping me write the last chapter! And I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story :')

Thank you for reading this story please leave a review :')

SWL (SkyeWardLover)

I will be uploading Don't You Remember and Girlfriend sometime next week :)


End file.
